Forever Branded
by hippoclymae
Summary: ~ Chapter 15 added new!! ~ Sakura and Syaoran live in a world where women are nothing but pleasure slaves to men...and sometimes vice-versa...can Syaoran protect her?
1. Chapter 1

One of my friends said this story stunk, and I think she may be right, but its nice to get a second opinion. So, I'm asking you guys as readers to tell me if you think this story is as bad as she says it is. A simple yes or no review would suffice. I'm just curious, and I figured that the best place to find out was a fanfic site, seeing as that I wrote it as a fanfic to start.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Forever Branded  
By Hippoclymae  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Eyes wide with fear, heart pounding, sweat pouring. So many things happening, and in reaction to one simple thing. It moved closer, a piece of warped metal on the end of a rod, but oh the damage this could inflict. A drop of sweat fell, and sizzled as it evaporated against the red-heat of the brand. The man holding the torture tool grinned maliciously, he enjoyed his line of work. He was a heavy, solid man, and one eyelid drooping. No one knew how he'd managed to get it, by birth or by accident, and no one cared to find out. Which was so much better for him. He watched in amusement as the victim continued to struggle against his captors, courageous to the end, and he had to admit, that this one was the most entertaining yet.  
The would-be receiver of the brand to come, was no more than a small boy, no older then 10. Inside, bravery wavered on the verge of fear, but nothing would persuade him to back down...nothing. He scrunched his eyes closed as the brand made first contact. At first, there was no feeling, as if the heat were beyond the flesh's ability to sense. But, seconds after, their followed a burning sensation, that worked up his entire chest where the brand was applied. There was no pain, just the heat, so incredible, his skin felt cold. He clenched his teeth, willing away the scream that dared to penetrate his lips. Nothing would get him to scream...nothing...he felt his world blacking out...everything was swirling. The boy suddenly fell limp.  
Seeing that his amusement was to be cut short, the man removed the brand, and motioned for the guards restraining the boy to take him away. They obliged, half carrying, half dragging the boy back to the cell. Soon, he would be summoned...  
  
******  
  
Eriol huddled in the corner of a cell, hugging his legs against his body for warmth. The cellar-like prison was almost like an early freezer, being so far beneath the ground. He heard footsteps, and squinted as the door was thrown open. For the first time in many days, he saw light. The last time, was when they'd come to take his friend away. Was he next?  
Someone was chucked into the cell like trash, then the door was slammed once again, bringing blindness. Eriol, believing the person to be his friend, started up a conversation.  
  
" So, Syaoran, how goes the world above?"  
  
The figure didn't reply, and Eriol took this to be a sign that something not good had happened. He scooted closer to the figure.  
  
" Come on, Syaoran, old buddy. We've been friends since, what?, since you and I got dumped down here. Come on...just tell me what's wrong."  
  
The figure still remained silent, and this time Eriol found anger at the silence.  
  
" Look, if you're mad, don't take it out on me. I didn't bring this on you..."  
  
No response. Eriol put a worried hand on his friend's shoulder. Suddenly, the door opened, and Eriol looked up. A guard stood in the doorway, carrying an unconscious heap. It was Syaoran! Eriol immediately looked to the person who's shoulder his hand rested upon, and discovered him not to be as expected...he, was actually a she...  
Eriol immediately apologized, receiving only a silent look of glumness and fear. He hurried to attend the true friend, and cursed as the door was once again slammed. Feeling a little embarassed, Eriol searched the floor and found his friend's head. Seemed okay. He pushed Syaoran upright, and felt along the upper back. No scars, so it wasn't a whipping. Dread suddenly overcame Eriol. He turned Syaoran around, and put a hand right on the upper right hand part of his chest, where your heart would normally be felt. It was bumpy. No, they weren't bumps. They were blisters.  
  
" So," Eriol said quietly," He's been Branded."  
******  
  
Syaoran woke as a nerve-wracking pain swept through his chest. He tried to get up, only to feel himself be forced back down. At first, he was incoherent, panicking at strange surroundings...but as the darkness adjusted, he realized he was back in his cell. Looking around, he watched two barely visible forms skulk about in the darkness.  
  
" Eriol?" He croaked.  
  
One of the figures approached, and he heard a hiss.  
  
" Sssshhh. Lie back down...its okay...you've been asleep for 3 days."  
" Three days!!!"  
" Yes. Do you remember anything of what happened? Must have been rough to put you out that long."  
" I don't remember much...except..I was about to be branded..."  
" You were."  
" What?"  
" Branded. They branded you." Syaoran could almost see the solemn, serious look on Eriol's face.  
" No. They didn't...they.."  
" Feel." Eriol grabbed his hand and ran it across the flesh," Hmm? Explain to me what that is, if its not a brand, I don't know what is."  
" It could be a scrape...I mean...burned flesh blisters...and I certainly don't--"  
" Syaoran...we broke the blisters..."  
" Broke?"  
" That pain that woke you up? That was us, breaking the blisters so the scar would heal properly."  
" Branded..." Syaoran nearly fell over.  
" Yes..." Eriol's voice was quiet.  
" Do you know what it means to be branded?" It was a stupid question: All prisoners knew.  
" You two are being sent away...for the country."  
  
Change of subject. There was no way, Syaoran was ever going to believe this.  
  
" You mentioned 'we' before--"  
" Yes. Saku and I fixed you up."  
" Saku?"  
  
Eriol's form moved away, and came back seconds later pulling a smaller, slimmer form. Syaoran reached out to shake hands, but the figure withdrew. Eriol came to the rescue.  
  
" Saku is a bit shy...And who wouldn't be if they couldn't speak..."  
" He can't speak?"  
" She..." Eriol corrected.  
" Why not?"  
  
Syaoran could sense the hesitation.  
  
" What?"  
" It's just...a bit...gruesome."  
" Oh? Well, after what I've been through, it can't be all that bad..."  
" Oh, its worse," Eriol contradicted," Muchhhh worse..."  
" Well, you might as well tell me, before I stew so much I'll break your neck..."  
" O--kay..." Eriol said skeptically.  
" Before you start, you might want to explain how she told you if she can't talk..."  
" Just because she can't talk, doesn't mean she can't write..."  
" And how were you able to SEE this writing? It's pitch black!"  
" Not anymore..." Eriol grinned. He prodded an area of low ceiling, and the rocks tumbled down. Suddenly, a beam of light illuminated that part of the cell.  
" And you didn't tell me this before, because---?"  
" I just found it a couple nights ago with Saku. You were still unconscious, so there really wasn't anyway to tell you..."  
" I see...now that I get that, what about that story."  
"..."  
" Well?"  
" Well, a few days ago, it seems, Marcka decided he was sick and tired of his Mistress, 6th I believe, and held a little Execution Party. Saku here was serving as a entertainer, and Marcka fancied her voice and body..."  
" That royal son of a--"  
" HE.." Eriol interrupted," took her back to his place, ready for a 'wild' night. But, Saku resisted..."  
" ..." Syaoran could feel himself already burning...already, tales of the Prince's Wild Personal life popped up in his mind.  
" The Prince, insulted at being refused, had her branded...just like you--"  
" And that's the gruesome part?"  
" --except, he had it done on her throat..."  
  
Though it was dark, Syaoran could almost see himself visibly wince at this. Saku had retreated to a corner of the cell, huddling in remembrance of her torture.  
  
" Poor girl..."  
" --I haven't even finished yet."  
" There's more?"  
" Oh, yes. There was one gruesome detail I neglected to mention. She didn't just lose her voice, as in 'there's a miniscule chance she can get it back' kind of loss."  
" What do you mean?"  
" I mean, this is permanent. Her voice is gone..."  
" I don't understand..."  
" It was removed, Syaoran...They cut it out..."  
  
The image of this wrenched itself in Syaoran's mind...he turned and felt his way towards a support. His hands lingered, and suddenly he felt and uprush, a churning and before he knew it...had thrown up. Eriol patted his back reassuringly, as he emptied his stomach, as disgusting as it was. Meanwhile, Saku sat all by herself, trembling from a combination of cold and fear. She absently felt her scar, where they'd branded the wound shut. A hideous, disfiguring thing - Marcka's punishment: if she would not surrender her gift of beauty and song to him, then she was not worthy of it...  
****** 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the support. I really appreciate it. And I guess you guys are right. I shouldn't be listening to other peoples' opinions. Thanx again, and here's the second chapter!  
******  
Forever Branded  
By Hippoclymae  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
" Arise, son of Sows! Lazy slave! Before I give you a taste of my whip!"  
  
Syaoran grumbled under his breath as he was prodded awake by the butt of a whip. Suddenly, a good kick delivered at his stomach sent him upright, and gasping. The guards laughed.  
  
" Don't lose your temper..." He told himself.  
  
Suddenly, he heard struggling from the far corner. The guard gave Saku another good backhand. She fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
" That'll teach you not to obey my commands, you mute whore!"  
  
Eriol's mouth was open in astonishment, and Syaoran's eyes glazed over in fury. He rushed at the other guard with a roar, and managed to bloody him pretty good, until the remaining guard shoved him off of his comrade. Syaoran was immediately up; one hand on Saku behind him. The hurt guard got to his feet, staring at his wounds in shock. The shock immediately changed to anger, and the guard approached Syaoran threateningly.  
  
" You little fiend! I should murder you, and take your little wench in as a concubine for my son!" He motioned in Saku's direction, and Syaoran growled possessively. No one was to touch her.  
This brought a smile to the guard's face. His eyes lit up wickedly.  
  
" Ah, so you do have love as a weakness, eh?" He suddenly reached over and wrestled Saku from Syaoran's grasp. A knife appeared, as if by magic, and the tip wavered dangerously near her jugular.  
  
" If you so much as twitch the wrong way, she'll begin where the 6th Mistress left off, and soon join her."  
  
Syaoran's eyes met those of Saku's. She was petrified, willing the scream that never came. He backed down humbly, ashamed to have given up for the sake of one life. But, for some odd reason, he felt the need to cherish this one life. The guard, smarter then the average dope, held on to Saku.  
  
" Follow me. You're going to see the Prince. He has things to DISCUSS."  
  
They were forced out, leaving Eriol gazing at their backs sadly. Syaoran twisted his head around.  
  
" We'll come back for your, Eriol! Promise! I won't rest until your free!"  
  
Eriol smiled reassuringly, but it faded as Syaoran turned the corner. He waited, lifted up a corner of sleeve. On it was tattooed a blue symbol, a circle with a line running up it. Death. The gallows awaited him.  
  
" I'm sorry, Syaoran."  
******  
  
Syaoran kept close to Saku, suspicion written all over his face, as he watched the two guards exchange sly glances. If they so much as herded her five inches from where she was, he'd spring. These were not honorable men. Whether Saku had been 5 ages younger, or 7, wouldn't have mattered: Women and girls were simply there for amusement. She'd suffered enough already. He wouldn't allow that anymore. He would protect her: with his life and honor. After all, she had assisted Eriol in his well-being. It was the least he could do.  
They passed door after door after door, and within some could be heard the screams of child-bearing women. The sound made Syaoran sick just thinking about it, Marcka treated women as pleasures, things, nothing more. No care for their well-being. Nothing like the past king. It was a pity the royal father had had only one failure of a son to give the throne.  
At last, after much walking, the guards halted in front of a door almost 4 heights taller then Syaoran. They lifted the heavy knocker, and let it fall with a bang. Almost immediately, the tall gates swung open, revealing a huge open roof pavilion. Inside, 10 or more servant girls waved feathered fans at a person lounging on a chair. Syaoran recognized him as Marcka. The figure turned with ease to greet the new entrances. His smile turned to a frown as he recognized Saku.  
  
" So, the roaming prostitute has decided to grace us with her appearance..."  
  
Syaoran lept forward in fury only to be held back by strong arms. Saku stood, speechless so to speak, and tried her best not to tremble. Marcka slid out of his chair, and approached her. Involuntarily, she took a step back.  
  
" You know." He murmurred," I can still reverse the process. My surgeons are wise, and they could give you back what you have lost...all you need to do...is surrender yourself...to me."  
  
Syaoran was horrified, to see her eyes flicker. How could she trust that low-down lying pig? But, her next action surprised him even more. She reached out, as if to take his hand in agreement, then with swiftness that caught everyone by surprise, grabbed a jar of wine from a passing tray, and drenched the Prince in purple juice. Saku stood defiantly, heaving from rage. Marcka stood there, mouth opened in shock, but soon he was as cold as ever, regaining composure, and he motioned for both of them to step forward.  
  
" Seeing as that you do not wish to have a second, and I might add GENEROUS, chance. Then, you shall complete the punishment that has been set upon you:  
  
Syaoran Li, Son of Jerreth Li. You are condemned with treachery against the Minias House, and its ruler Prince Minias the Third, otherwise Marcka Minias. You punishment, to be sent into the surrounding desert with no supplies, and a brand that proclaims you a criminal. Any who attempt to comfort you or house you will be put to death. In accordance with the banishment policy, you will fulfill one task of the Prince's choice.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, Daughter of Chanelt Kinomoto, you are condemned with disobeying a direct order of the ruler Prince Minias the Third. Your punishment, to be sent into the surrounding desert with no supplies, and a brand that proclaims you a criminal. ANY and all who try to house or comfort you will be put to death along with their loved ones, and their city will be burned to the ground. In accordance with the Banishment Policy, you will fulfill one task of the Prince's choice. "  
  
Syaoran's eyes lit in disbelief. But, the Prince's turn was up. He grinned wickedly.  
  
" Syaoran. You and Sakura will be sent to traverse the Dark World. You must find for me, the Key Staff of Ledinar, and with no outside assistance. Bring it back to me. That is all."  
  
Syaoran glanced quickly at Saku. What was to become of her? And who was this Sakura, he needed to go with? His questions were answered by the look in Saku's eyes. She was filled with fear, and regret. It slowly dawned on him.  
  
" Your name isn't Saku, is it? It's Sakura. Eriol got it wrong. You'll be going with me, to the Dark World."  
  
His hopes completely disappated. How was he to protect her now?  
******  
  
The duo exchanged rueful glances as they were returned back to their cell. Syaoran's mind worked like clockwork, thinking up what to do in the event of their release. A short amount of time passed, and Syaoran was surprised to see the familiar cell door. It was opened, and Syaoran called out to Eriol.  
  
" Hey, Eriol! You won't believe what I heard today!"  
  
Sakura, though mute, quickly interpreted the guards satisfied looks. She set upon them in a wild fury, and managed to grab one of the guards by their hair. The other stood dumbstruck as she, in a spasm of power, disarmed the man and had him down on the floor arms twisted behind him. Syaoran was shocked too at her strength, but it was all in vain. The man managed to quickly overpower her, throwing her off, and rearming himself. Sakura lay against the far wall, limp as a ragdoll, causing the guard to laugh crazily. Syaoran was at her side in a blink, finding her to be merely unconscious.  
  
" She wouldn't attack someone without a good reason." He turned threateningly on the two guards," You know something I don't. It's Eriol isn't it? Where is he? HUH? WHERE DID THEY TAKE HIM?!!!"  
" Your 'friend' was taken to be hanged this morning." The guard wiped the corner of his mouth.  
  
A roar echoed, and the guards barely escaped as they slammed the door in an enraged Syaoran's face.  
  
" YOU KILLED HIM!!! MURDERERS!!! I'LL AVENGE HIM!!! I'LL SEE YOU ALL ROT!!!!"  
  
He pounded helplessly against the heavy stoneset door. Blood trickled where the sharp edges tore at his fists, but he didn't care. A soft touch startled him. Sakura had regained consciousness, and tried to reach for his palms. In a fit of rage, he shoved her away from him. She sat stunned on the ground of the cell, obvious puzzlement and fear. Slowly, she edged toward him, and lay a small handful of herb on the floor, as well as a bowl of water. She motioned for him to rub it on his hands, then moved to the far corner of the room, avoiding all eye contact. Syaoran felt the fool, and leaned down, picking up the bowl and herbs. He moved to his corner of the cell, and began to apply the medicine: washing his hands in the water, then rubbing the little grass bits into the wounds. It stung at first, but soon he felt no pain.  
  
" I wonder where she got that from?" He muttered.  
  
As if in answer, Sakura slowly moved towards Syaoran. Seeing that his anger had left him, she slowly revealed a small bag hidden in the folds of her shirt. Inside, there were many different leaves and flowers wrapped in tiny paper packages. Another bag was made of cured leather, and this sloshed with liquid, assumed water. There were also several rolls of bandage. Syaoran couldn't help, but chuckle at her cleverness. Maybe this she would be less a burden on this trip then he thought. With this in mind, he let out a huge yawn. Sakura did the same, and replacing the bag, returned to her corner and curled up. The last thing Syaoran saw before sleep claimed him, was Sakura's small form, still except for the occasional rise and fall of her breathing.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope this was long enough for you guys! The next one will be out soon too! Hope you enjoyed it! @^Y^@ 


	3. Chapter 3 Part A

I know, I posted it earlier. I finished before the deadline, and I just couldn't wait till Saturday, so here it is! Technically, this isn't the third chapter, its more of a short interlude. Just a little switch of perspective. And in case you're wondering, I finally got the censor cleared, up. This series is now rated PG, possibly pg-13 in the next few series, most likely not R. So, hope you enjoy, and in case any of you are wondering, my stories will be updated everyweek, Saturday or Sunday, and if I happen to come down with a very bad case of writer's block, 2-3 weeks. Just a warning. Anyway, just for your info, now, the story! @^Y^@  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Forever Branded  
Chapter Interlude  
Copyright Hippoclymae  
- This document and its contents may not be reproduced in anyway without the author's permission, any such infraction will be immediately reported to the site's administration.  
- I do not own Sakura, Syaoran, or Eriol, merely the surroundings in which they are placed. Thank you.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Marcka's fingers drummed the arm of his huge golden throne. Normally, he'd have the days tasks out of mind, and be enjoying more pleasurable things, but he just wasn't in the mood. He was a lean boy, barely out of his teens, 19 at most. His locks of brown were untidy, as he'd ordered his hairdressers to leave him. In fact, the entire throne room was devoid of all, except for his royal advisor, Cecil. Cecil was a frail old man, who'd seen to the young Prince Marcka's care. He'd been and still was, the most loyal of all the servants. His glasses constantly sliding down his nose, he carefully approached his Lord and Master, the Prince encompassed by his infamous temper. When the advisor spoke, it was in a high, squeaky way.  
  
" M-m-master...." The Prince's head turned venomously on the intrusion, only to soften at the sight of his counselor and caretaker. He remained quiet, waiting for the man to finish, " What seems to be troubling you?"  
  
Marcka sighed in frustration," Nothing. It's just those menial peasants. Like the two that were in this morning."  
" Who?"  
" Sakura and that boy Showron, Shotpun, or something..."  
" Oh, yes." Cecil shook his head," Most disagreeable bunch I've seen in years."  
" Never," Marcka continued," have I seen such a two as them; so impertinent."  
" Oh, yes." Cecil agreed," Had I raised them, they would have turned out as angelic as you."  
" Yes.." Marcka grinned at Cecil's compliment, then frowned," especially that Sakura."  
" Such a spoiled little girl. Had I been her mentor, she would have received quite a beating," Cecil demonstrated with a half-hearted whipping motion.   
" She makes me so angry!!!!" Marcka pounded his fist, startling Cecil. Suddenly, his face changed from grim to dreamy." And yet, she empassions me..."  
" How so, sir?"  
" Her rebellious nature, her stance...it angers me to see such impudence, and yet, I feel that if I could win her affections those 'qualities' would satisfy many a lustful night."  
" Oh, I don't think its wise to make marriage agreements, with such low-lifes..."  
" NEVER!!! QUESTION your master's words. What I want, I always get!"  
" At once, sir!!!" Cecil rushed to fulfill the orders, but Marcka stopped him.  
" But, Cecil, in this case, you are of course, correct."  
  
Seeing the look of ignorance frustrated Marcka.  
  
" If I were seen with a slave, my reputation would be most, unbecomingly low...however, if she and her pig-headed little friend return successful...I could easily take her as my mistress, and all would believe I wedded her for the fame..."  
" I see, sir." Cecil didn't want to admit that he didn't understand.  
" But, I can't wait that long, my body yearns for her NOW!" He seethed. " And there's no chance that they could survive such a dastardly journey...so, I must take matters into my own hands."  
  
Marcka turned with a swish of his cloak, and stormed away from the throne room, Cecil lagging behind him. As he left, he bellowed.  
  
" Praetus!" The Head of the Guard appeared out of no where. He was built like an ox, but sly as a panther. His voice was the complete opposite of Cecil's, a deep baritone.  
  
" Your majesty summoned?"  
" Gather a dozen of your finest men." Marcka's eyes narrowed as he grinned," I have an important job for you. Tell them to meet me in the War Room. In the mean time...its time for a little rearranging."  
  
******  
  
Syaoran sat in his far corner of the cell, bitter tears streaking down his face. But, no sound did he emit, as pride still held him. He looked towards the opposite end, where Sakura sat, head bowed low. She too mourned, but not in the same way that he did. Eriol had been his best friend, the two having been together in more then enough adventures. Ever since they were small children, Syaoran and Eriol had been almost everywhere together. Until about 3 years ago where they were locked away into this prison, for false accusations. Syaoran smiled sadly as he remembered their last goal: to escape together and continue their expeditions. Now, they, or he, would never have that chance.  
  
" I will avenge you, Eriol. It was I who should have died, not you. Or perhaps, maybe both of us should have gone together..." Syaoran sighed, and feeling like a foolish young child, he wiped away the sticky streams.  
[Syaoran....] Syaoran started at his name...who'd said that?  
[Syaoran....] Fear made goosebumps form, and he shivered....  
[Syaoran....] Syaoran turned around and around, but all he saw was Sakura.  
[Syaoran....] Syaoran stared around some more, but there was no one, nothing.  
" Hello?" Sakura got up hearing Syaoran calling, but there was no other answer.  
  
Syaoran shrugged it off, and to take his mind off of Eriol's death, he moved towards Sakura to see how she was doing. Carefully, he tapped her on the shoulder, and watched her turn. He'd never actually taken a good honest look at her, and he gasped. In the moonlight, her hair was a beautiful copper with silver highlights, and her eyes glittered. He could almost imagine how pretty she'd look in the light. Perhaps when they got out, the first thing he'd do was to give her a once over. His imaginings were interrupted by the huge ugly scar on her neck. She noticed his face, and turned her face away, ashamed at the blemish.  
Syaoran realized his mistake, and reached gently for her chin.  
  
" Don't worry, Sakura. Nothing will stop me from keeping you safe. Nothing." He held her eyes with his, to see that she understood his sincerity, before they separated. Suddenly, a blinding light drowned the cell. A figure stood in the doorway.  
  
" You two! The Prince commands that you move into the parlours. You are to be treated as guests before your journey." The guard pointed the spear, and herded them out. They passed along corridor, after corridor, until they came to one in particular.  
  
" This will be your lodgings." Syaoran was about to protest, but the guard gave him a look that said ' no one messes with the Prince's orders, not while I'm around.'  
" Thanks." Syaoran muttered.  
  
The guard left them, and immediately a group of slave-girls swarmed at Syaoran.  
  
" Well, look what the Evil-one has dropped in our lair. Could it be a plaything?" They giggled, and Syaoran laughed nervously. Normally, he wouldn't be worried, but there were so many of them.  
" Seeing as that Marcka left no instructions, what do you say we have a little fun?" The group giggled crazily.  
" I get firsts!"  
" Alright, but only for an hour!"  
" That's not fair! You bedded the last two!"  
" So? I get first dibbs!"  
" Na-uh. Its my turn you mangy tart!"  
" Girls, girls! No need to argue! He's young, an a virgin too, you'll all get a chance."  
  
Syaoran was swarmed, and almost suffocated, when suddenly, there was a scream, and every concubine and mistress backed away, forming a loose circle around Syaoran. He looked up from his view from the floor, and saw only a pair of legs, getting up, he realized that it was the back of Sakura he was looking at. She'd grabbed a wine vase and was holding it menacingly at the slave girls, threatening any who so much as moved. The others looked at her with distaste.  
  
" Who is this little wench?"  
" Yeah, who does she think she is,"  
" Well, if she's one of the new mistresses, I'd say she was badly chosen."  
" Oh, look, at that horrid thing on her throat, must be a prisoner...and those clothes!"  
" Well, if she is new around her, she doesn't get HIM!"  
" Your right!"  
  
Syaoran was ignored while the rest circled Sakura, eyes searching her greedily for anything of value. Her rage turned to terror, and in her apprehension she dropped the vase. The other girls threw it aside, and immediately, hands reached forward and pinched at anything they could reach; hands ripping at her hair. She tried to stay upright, but the group was too much, and she was overwhelmed. Syaoran shook his head clear, and rushed to her aid. He pushed his way rudely through. As he neared the center, he moved more quickly. Sakura, restrained by two other slave girls, gazed at the slave girl above her. She held the vase which had minutes before been in her possession, and raised it high, as if to bring it down upon her skull. Several other girls restrained Syaoran.  
  
" Sakura!" He screamed helplessly. She tried to struggle free.  
  
Eyes automatically squeezed shut as she waited for the blow, and she gasped as she heard the pottery shatter. But, it wasn't her head that broke it. Where once was a weapon, now was a girl gazing at her bloody hands in shock. Shards of pottery sliced her palms, and she ran weeping out of sight. Syaoran, who'd turned his eyes away, not willing to see his protectee be slaughtered, turned, and saw a woman of about 25 standing amidst the crowd.  
  
" Leave them be, wenchlings!" The others sneered at her, and began to protest." SILENCE! These strangers are under my protection. You have your master. Now go!"  
  
None moved. The woman brandished a staff of gold, and wasn't afraid to use it. She swung it out at them, causing them to scream and flee in terror.  
  
" Such stupid little things. Brothel girls, nothing more. All lust and no brains." She helped Sakura to her feet, and walked up to Syaoran.  
" So, you're the scrawny runt those tarts were jabbering about. Such desperate motives to pick one such as yourself."  
  
She motioned for them to follow, and led them into another, quieter, corner of the room, furnished with many silken veils. Pillows were scattered across the floor, and Sakura sat down upon one, only to receive a severe reprimand from the woman.  
  
" tsk, tsk." She clucked disapprovingly," Before the introductions, why don't you two make yourself more presentable?"  
  
Syaoran's turned in the direction she pointed. Sakura got up, and went in the door. Syaoran dreaded the sight that would possibly meet his poor virgin eyes, but found to his relief, a series of elaborate stalls, a bath tub and reflective mirror in each. They each took their own separate stalls, and Syaoran couldn't help, but gulp as he heard fabric hit the floor. He too stripped down, and slipped into the water, overcome with exhaustion.  
******  
Sakura relaxed for a minute as she enjoyed the feeling of a bath once again. Carefully she washed herself with the oils, sighing silently at the rare chance to pamper herself. Dunking herself several times, she grimaced at how murky the water had become, and slipped under one more time before reaching for a drying cloth. She reached and tugged for it, only to find that it wouldn't free itself. She tugged some more, seeing that she wouldn't be getting that one, grabbed another one, and finally looked up to see what the problem was. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened as if to scream. Instead all that came out was a frantic pant, as she scrambled out of the water.  
******  
Syaoran heard the sound of urgent splashing, and donned a pair of trousers. He opened the door, and walked hurriedly to Sakura's stall. Before he could even knock, she rushed out, towel around her, right smack into his chest. He stared at her, realized her current attire, and felt a flush work up his cheeks.  
  
" What's wrong, Sakura?"   
  
Her breathing was ragged, and her face an unusual white, as she backed away from the stall door. Syaoran opened the door slightly, and looked in - a curdled yell escaped his lips. In the corner, there was a skeletal figure, face twisted in a scream of fear. The skin still hung to it, and it was naked, as Sakura'd ripped its towel off by mistake. It lay nearby, a bloody stained rag, the white of its fabric yellowed. Syaoran contained himself, and closed the door behind him. Sakura shivered, and as Syaoran exited, she grabbed him around the waist. He was shocked, and red as a tomato. He heard a gasping sound, and looked down in concern. Sakura was crying. Her entire body was shaking with the effort, and tears streaked down her cheek. After a rather awkward moment, Sakura turned around, and looked about in confusion. Syaoran in turn, respectfully turned his back to her. As soon as he was sure she was safely in the neighbouring stall, he stormed out of the shower-rooms, putting a shirt on in the process. He his eyes were narrowed, and when he saw the woman who'd originally directed them in the bathroom, he rushed at her and grabbed her by the collar.  
  
" What the hell do you think you were doing?" He growled.  
*********  
  
Hehe. Oops. It was suppose to be a short interlude, and I guess I got carried away. Well, I'll try to keep it short and sweet next time, unless any of you think otherwise. So, until next week, this is Hippoclymae wishing you happy reading!  



	4. Chapter 3 Part B

Forever Branded4 I guess you guys aren't much for short and sweet, eh? Well, here's the next official chapter, and I call it official, because it doesn't include Marcka, as in his POV. So, hope you like it!   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Forever Branded   
By Hippoclymae @^Y^@   
Chapter 3   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

" What the hell do you think you were doing?" Syaoran growled.   
" Whatever do you mean?" The woman looked sincerely puzzled.   
" Sending Sakura into THAT room when you knew very well that there's a dead body in there!" Syaoran continued to grip her collar threateningly," What's your angle, Lady?"   
" First off, I think I should introduce myself first, so as you'll cease addressing me, as 'Lady'. My name is Meyra Karris VI, and I am the first wife of Prince Marcka." Syaoran was pried off of her collar," Second, I never meant to scare your little friend, as I had no knowledge of the 'dead body' as you say."   
" None at all?" He asked skeptically.   
" No." She shook her head," But, I have a feeling that I know where it may have come from. Please, lead the way." 

Syaoran stomped into the shower-rooms, where Sakura was sitting in an open door stall, combing her now shiny golden hair into little pigtails. She wore a very modest white full-length dress tunic, belted by a white sash, and embroidered with cherries on the left shoulder. A pair of oiled leather boots of tan were laid out for her feet. But, this wasn't what interested Syaoran. He led the woman to the stall, shoved the door opened, and motioned at the cadaver. Meyra gasped in genuine astonishment. Her hands were akimbo and she clucked her tongue. 

" I can't believe those girls would sink so low."   
" What are you talking about?"   
" This, used to be a man named Lutra Puilis. A former 'plaything' shall we say. He disappeared about 3 years ago. No one ever mentioned him again." 

Syaoran grimmaced. He put his mind on other things, like Sakura's changed appearance. Her hair was no longer a copper, but golden brown. Her eyes were a lovely ocean green, complimenting her outfit nicely. Meyra seemed to notice Syaoran's glance. She looked at his outfit, and left momentarily, returning with a pile of neatly folded clothes. 

" Perhaps this will suit your needs better." She motioned him into a stall, then urged Sakura outside. At first, Sakura was hesitant to leave Syaoran's side, feeling vulnerable, but after some coaxing, she reluctantly followed Meyra back outside. They seated themselves among the pillows, and Meyra once again clucked her tongue, this time in sympathy. 

" You poor thing, look what that son of a sow husband has done to you...let me have a look." Meyra tried to touch the scar, but Sakura backed away. " Cautious little thing aren't you? Does it hurt?"   
Sakura nodded. Meyra brought out a tiny bowl, and tried to rubbed the contents on Sakura's scar, but was met with indignance.   
" Alright. You don't trust me? You apply it then." 

Sakura cupped the bowl, and carefully put the paste on her wound. There was a slight burning sensation, that made her gasp, but she soon found the constant nagging hurt disappearing. Meyra smiled. 

" Are you a prisoner?"   
" Yes, we are." Syaoran answered. He was dressed in a pair of tan colored trousers, and a tunic of a pale blue. A pair of black leather boots completed the outfit, along with a short bronze belt. Meyra smiled.   
" Fitting that you should speak for her, seeing her current condition." She meant this in an admiring sort of way.   
" It is the least I can do." He seated himself, and Meyra rang a small bell. Immediately a girl of about 10 entered. " Bring our guests and I something to eat, Timdes." 

Timdes spotted Syaoran. She smiled at him. He noticed and blushed. Sakura found herself steaming. Meyra, noticing the situation tried to patch things up. 

" Ahem." The girl nodded in acknowledgement, and left. Meyra turned back to them.   
" Timdes is my most loyal servant here. Possibly because she's not a concubine of Miserable Marcka."   
" Yes, I see." Syaoran seemed a bit dazed. Sakura didn't like it one bit. She looked to Meyra for help. The lady smiled then changed the subject.   
" Now, what has my sadist of a husband done to you two?"   
" We're condemned as criminals-"   
" On what charge?" She seemed shocked that anyone of their age could be condemned.   
" -treason. She was accused of disobeying the wishes of the Prince."   
" And what wishes might that be?"   
" I cannot divulge them at the moment, in regards to my colleague's honor, but let me just say that she has been through a rather traumatic experience..." Meyra stopped him.   
" I understand. No need to say anymore-" She stopped mid-sentence as a servant entered carrying a tray. Both guest's felt their mouths water with anticipation. The servant placed it gently on the floor, and left. Meyra watched their faces, and made a great show of lifting the cover. Who'd believe their eyes could grow any wider at the sight of the food: some fruit, sliced peaches, grapes; milk in two tall glasses; bread, steaming from the oven and with a dollop of fruit preserve; and to top it off, a slice of pie, one for each. They looked at her, as if to say ' May we?' and she smiled invitingly. 

" Well, go ahead!" They needed no more coaxing, and began to eat as if they'd been starved for many days, which of course was true.   
" So...I don't suppose Mr. Good and Generous told you what your punishment was?"   
" Actually...*gulp* he did. Something about going to the Dark World in search of a staff or other...staff of Lenisar?"   
" The Staff of Ledinar?"   
" That's it!!! Staff of Ledinar."   
" And he trusts two children to fulfill a task like this?" Meyra murmurred.   
" Hey, I can take care of the both of us just fine! I don't need your help!" Syaoran snapped.   
" Forgive me, I meant no disrespect...I never doubted that you can handle yourself, but this is different. This is a quest that even men 4 times your age have never achieved...perhaps that explains why it is your punishment."   
" Maybe that was his mistake. Never send a grown man to do a young man's job." Syaoran continued to eat.   
" Maybe." Meyra said vaguely. 

All was quiet, and Sakura stopped eating. The two of them seemed to be in deep thought, she observed, maybe some memories brought back. The calm did not last, of course. It was night, and Meyra filled with concern. 

" Maybe you two should sleep here tonight. I'll stand guard."   
" No, need..."   
" Oh, there's plenty of need. Those concubines don't give up that easily. They'll be back." Meyra brandished her staff. " Looks like I'll have to give them another lesson on who runs this place." 

Syaoran watched quietly as she slipped silently out the veil-door. Quickly, he followed, and caught her attention. She returned from her post. 

" Is there something you need?"   
" I was just thinking, maybe you could come with us..."   
" What?"   
" You know, join us. You don't seem to be having a very fulfilling life here," Syaoran blushed in embarassment," And to tell you the truth, I could use your help when it comes to defense."   
" I'll think about it." Meyra tried to keep her voice level, but was obviously surprised and flattered. But, she wasn't stupid. She stopped him," Actually, I must decline your offer, as tempting as it sounds..."   
" Why?"   
" The rules. You can receive no help in your journey."   
" But, he doesn't have to know, and you seem like you could be doing better things..."   
" No...I can't..." Meyra's eyes flickered as Syaoran's face implored," You must understand...I'm doing this for your sake."   
" Meyra...this is a chance of a lifetime! Please..come with us."   
" No...I'm sorry, Syaoran, but lives are at stake...yours..." She cupped his hands between hers," Don't worry. Knowing you, and your personality, I believe you can handle yourself just fine." 

That didn't convince Syaoran one bit. Meyra sat silently, then took her staff and placed it in Syaoran's hand. 

" Take, this. For protection."   
" But, I can't its-"   
" Yours now. Go ahead. You'll need it where you're going..."   
" Thank you."   
" Go to sleep now. You'll have a long journey ahead of you, and there's many obstacles to overcome." 

Finding nothing more to converse over, he returned to the room. Sakura had already snugged under a layer of pillows, soundly asleep. Syaoran chose a spot nearby, and he too was soon asleep.... 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Made it as long as I could! Yes, yes. Hope you enjoyed it! I for one am glad that you readers like this series! 


	5. Chapter 4

Forever Branded4 Forever Branded   
Chapter 4   
By Hippoclymae   


" Wake up!" Syaoran turned over sleepily. " Come on, boy! Wake up!"   
" Huh? What?" Syaoran lifted his eyes cautiously.   
" Hurry, boy, you have to get up!" The slave girl shook Syaoran frantically.   
" Oh, what?" Getting up, the slave girl giggled; Syaoran's hair was a mess. He looked up, and realized it was the 10 year old girl from the day before, Timdes. " Oh." 

Sakura walked in, hair combed and face washed, only to see Syaoran blushing at Timdes. She went green with envy. It suddenly struck her how impossible this must look. Had she expected Syaoran to like her? After all, she was mute, and handicapped by that ugly scar. Timdes wasn't. She quietly left, and went back in the shower-room. Timdes smiled at Syaoran. 

" Here, let me." Timdes pulled out an ivory comb, and began trying to straighten out Syaoran's hair. Suddenly, he moved out her grasp.   
" Thanks, but I think I'm going to go find Sakura now..." Syaoran scooted out.   
______ 

As soon as he was in the shower room, he sighed with relief. No offense to Timdes, but he wasn't going to be fooled by her womanly wiles...there would only be one girl for him...and with the choice available, he hadn't found her yet. Looking around, he searched for Sakura. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Shaking his head in disappointment, Syaoran left and found a plate of food set out. 

" She'll show up when she smells food." 

Sure enough, within minutes, Sakura came in, dragging her feet ever so slightly. She looked at, it resignedly, and sat quietly watching him eat. Sakura had just begun to eat, when Timdes re-entered. And with a ploy, no doubt. 

" I was thinking, Syaoran." First name basis in one sitting, Sakura thought bitterly, it was a pity she couldn't reprimand. " Since Ms. Karris, can't come, why don't I accompany you?" 

Sakura swallowed involuntarily, and coughed. Syaoran gave her a concerned look, Timdes scowled suspiciously. She carefully excused herself, and went back to working in the kitchen. Sakura managed to calm herself, and stared at Timdes' retreating back. Syaoran meanwhile explained the situation to an oblivious Sakura. 

" So, anyway, Timdes wants to come along, and I think it would be a wonderful idea." Sakura turned abruptly, and gave him a questioning look," Yes. She's coming along with us to help on our journey." 

Sakura shook her head frantically, begging in her own way for Syaoran not to take her along, which Syaoran mistook. 

" Don't worry Sakura, she won't be a burden. She's an excellent cook, as far as I've heard." Sakura sighed in defeat. 

****** 

BAM! 

The gates of the city slammed behind the trio, leaving them bewildered and unsure of where to begin. Syaoran looked around, shielding his eyes from the sun, then scratched his head ruefully. 

" Uhm, let me see here." He turned around some more, mumbling incoherent things. 

Sakura meanwhile was checking to see that all her medicinals were there, then looked at Syaoran expectantly, waiting for his decision. Timdes was unusually quiet. 

" Well, ladies, I have to confess something. I have no clue where the Dark World is, or where we have to go to find it." He shrugged helplessly.   
" That was smart! How are we going to survive in this world with a fool leading us!" Timdes complained. Syaoran found her more to his disliking, and regretting taking her along.   
Sakura was extremely silent, and he expected her to be on his back about it too, but instead she smiled, and shrugged cluelessly. She didn't have any idea either. She'd never been outside city limits. 

" Well, I guess we'll have to wing it." 

Sakura nodded and Timdes groaned in exasperation. Syaoran did a sort of half turn. He closed his eyes, mumbled a prayer to all the Gods in the heavens, then pointed. Opening one eye a crack, he looked at Sakura. Her eyes were wide, and she looked about ready to faint. Syaoran looked in the direction he pointed. It was a dark land, clouds covering everything, and lightning 3 times more deadly then normal. 

" Well, that should have been obvious." 

Syaoran began to walk, when he noticed he was alone with Timdes. Looking back, he saw Sakura, glued to place. Running back, he pulled her by the arm. 

" Come on!" 

She tried to plant her feet down, but the ground was not firm enough. Instead, Syaoran dragged her backwards across the desert land, towards the ominous cloud strewn lands of the Dark World.   
****** 

Half an hour later, they were trudging through sludgy swamps. The muds sucked at their boots, which luckily, were somewhat waterproof, and vines from who-knows-where snagged at them. By the time they found a dry spot to rest, they were dirty and sticky. 

" Ugh! If I'd wanted to go wandering through dirt, I'd go back to Marckas!" Sakura covered her ears.   
" Timdes, we're not lost, we're just exploring!" Syaoran explained calmly.   
" Well, I'm tired of this exploring, I'm going to take a rest!"   
" Timdes, we can't, we have some things to do!" Timdes glared. 

Syaoran sat down, and Sakura sat down next to him. She was so exhausted, that she found herself using Syaoran for a headrest. She was sweating, but it was a sweet smell, almost like perfume. Intoxicating. 

" Stop it." He murmurred," You're suppose to be her protector." 

He felt his eyelids droop, but refused. If he was to keep her safe, he would have to stay watch. No matter what, he'd have to keep his eyes open. Suddenly, there came a low rustling from the brush. Sakura's body twitched, and she got up, ears moved toward the sound. He put a finger on her lip to calm her, then got up. Sakura absently touched her mouth, it felt cold, and tingled. The rustling stopped. Syaoran looked about suspiciously. Carefully, he stepped around on the bogs, circling around, watchful...STRIKE!!!   
Syaoran was bowled off his feet, by a huge bird. Almost 2 heights taller then Syaoran, the bird had a wickedly curved beak, and dark murky feathers lining a pair of enormous wings. It's eyes were like two red gems, that glittered at the sight of Syaoran - a potential meal. 

" Screeeee!!!" It screamed at him as it tried to rip at his bare arms with its sharp beak. 

Syaoran yelped in pain as one of the talons sliced his arm. He grabbed the wound, and swung the bird's legs out from under it, and jumped back up. The bird did the same, fluffing up its feathers so as to appear larger, and screeching threateningly. Sakura approached, but Syaoran waved her away. 

" Don't worry, Sakura. I got it." She began to back off. Suddenly, as she bent down, something around her neck flashed in a beam of sunlight. It wasn't a lot, but enough to catch the bird's eye.   
" Screeeeee!" The bird did a hop skip in Sakura's direction. Syaoran shouted.   
" Hey, bird! Over here." But, to no avail. It stepped closer, stalking her like prey. She backed off, looking to Timdes for help. But, she was useless, paralyzed by fear; so her eyes darted to Syaoran. He sighed in exasperation. This would be a very tough job. 

" Timdes!" Timdes turned," See if you can get to her!"   
" You expect me to risk my life for that stupid.." Timdes stop short of saying girl," Bird..."   
" Ugh..." Syaoran shot Timdes a venomous look, before adlibbing. 

The bird's target backed up some more. Suddenly, the beak zipped out and... 

Sakura grabbed at the gash on her cheek; had she been any closer and her head would have been gone. 

She winced as it stung, and tried to turn and run, but the mud of the swamp was sucking her shoes. She tripped and fell face first in the mud, twisting around in time to see the beak dodge towards her. She closed her eyes and... 

CRACK! 

Syaoran smacked the bird hard with his expandable staff of gold. The bird squawked, and fell in a graceless heap as Syaoran approached . 

" I'm...sick...and tired...of having...to deal...with you...turkey," Syaoran hissed, punctuating each word with a sharp stab of the staff,"...so be a nice bird...and flitter!" 

The bird attempted to squawk, but with another glare from Syaoran, winged it as the staff shoved threateningly. Syaoran heaved in exhaustion, and turned to where Sakura sat. She looked paler then ever, and as he approached, she pulled out the medicine bag, nearly dropping it as she attempted to reach the medicines necessary. Syaoran seeing her in this shakened state, mixed the potents himself, as she showed him, and despite her refusal, treated her first. She winced with each appliance, but soon the pain numbed as he covered the gash gently - dabbing with two fingers. To take her mind off of things, he tried to talk to her, careful to say things that required either a nod or no answer at all. Timdes found this annoying, and so saying, plopped down right between the two. 

" Oh, Syaoran! You were so brave and," she tiptoed two fingers up his shoulder,"...cunning. I'm glad to be with you."   
" You, know you're not helping my arm any better by tapping it, so I suggest you lay off."   
" Ooh!!! Men!" Timdes stalked off in a fury, sitting far away and out of sight of the two remaining. Silence.   
" What I can't understand," Syaoran cut in," is what that bird was so interested in..."   
  
Sakura turned to look elsewhere, memories still sharp, and once again, the necklace around her neck flashed. 

" Hello...what's that?" She looked down, and pulled it delicately off, putting it in his hand. 

He examined it, a small silver locket in the shape of a heart, and when he opened it, he gasped. A little light began to glow, and the faint image of Sakura appeared. Someone else, shadow-fogged from view, bent over, and kissed Sakura. The image faded. Syaoran felt a twinge of jealousy, but hid it. 

" Who is that? Your father?" Sakura shook her head.   
" Who is it then?" He was afraid of what answer she might give. 

Shrug. 

" You don't know?" This answer caught him off guard," But, how could you not know?" 

Sakura made several gestures, but Syaoran didn't pick them up. So, she carefully scrawled letters into the soft mud. 

* I JUST DON'T. THIS NECKLACE WAS GIVEN AT BIRTH. MYSTERY TO ME.* 

Syaoran nodded in understanding, much of his past was a mystery to him too. His thoughts were interrupted by her delicate fingers running across the scar on his forearm. He pulled it away slightly. 

" It's nothing, don't worry about it." 

She made what looked like a sigh of exasperation, and grabbed his arm firmly. Before any more protests could escape, she'd gotten him bandaged. He looked at her in mock anger. 

" Who's mothering who?" 

She covered her mouth as if to giggle, which was instead replaced by a yawn. He noticed this, and his face softened. 

" Come on, Sakura, go to sleep. I'll keep watch." 

She shook her head to protest, and Syaoran tried all methods of persuasion. Finally, he looked at her. 

" Is there anyway I can get you to go to sleep?" 

She thought about this for a second. Then, her quick fingers drew in the sand. 

* SING.* 

Syaoran looked at her thoughtfully for a second. 

" You're joking right?"   
*NO.*   
" You honestly want me to sing?" 

She nodded. 

" Alright, but I warn you, it won't be pretty." 

***** 

Sakura leaned on Syaoran's shoulder, ready to plug her ears if he was telling the truth. Instead she found herself astounded. 

^ Silver moon drifting on ebony night ^   
^ All is quiet for thee ^   
^ Hush now, ^   
^ Sleep still, ^   
^ Little one in my arms. ^   
^ Soon the day breaks, and to you come no harm. ^ 

His voice wasn't deep like a man's, and wasn't high like a boy's should be, more of a soft rumbling tenor, and it was lulling her to sleep. 

^ No bird will wake thee, with shrill chirrup song ^   
^ Nor, crickets in grass with their strings. ^   
^ Hush now, and sleep still, little one in my arms. ^   
^ Soon, the day breaks, and to you come no harm. ^ 

Sakura snuggled closer, feeling safer and more distant from the dangers of the Dark World. Syaoran smiled, her sweet angelic face pleasantly reflecting dreams known only to her. He brushed a strand of loose hair from her face. For once in his life, he knew what it meant to be at peace with oneself. Shaking away his dream trance, he kept alert all night, watching for anything or anyone who would endanger the frail innocence he held so protectively. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

I have to tell you, that I was just so pleased with this chapter! ^^. Syaoran singing was a last minute thing, original lyrics, that I found just sooooo....romantic....so, until the next chapter, I'll see you reader's later!   
Oh, wait. I got an idea. If any of you happen to be promising musicians, you can compose music to the lyrics; and if you're really really daring, send it to me by e-mail or post it on your website and give me the address, so I can tell you what I think! ^^ 

Yours Truly,   
Hippoclymae @^y^@ (Oh, and if any of you happen to be wondering, that symbol animal is suppose to be a big horn sheep. If you have any better ideas for a signature, I'm open to ideas...) 


	6. Chapter 5

Forever Branded5 Alright, this is for all you S+S fans out there, who are just dying to strangle me, if I don't get a little mush in there, so here's a little something...   
Forever Branded   
Chapter 5   
By Hippoclymae   


Anger. Fury. Loneliness. Jealousy. 

In all her life, Timdes had never been exposed to any such feelings, but now, she felt them for the first time. She stewed all night, brooding over her revenge. Then, she found her opportunity. Syaoran, at the crack of dawn, had yielded to sleep's caress. Timdes immediately snuck, slithered is more like it, towards the two. It made her sick, the way that whore of a wench was sleeping on her man's shoulder. Not for long. 

" Love," She sneered as she stroked Syaoran's face," Cannot save you." 

Sakura opened her eyes, only to find herself being gagged. She struggled out of it, and tried to struggle, only to receive a thrust from the golden staff, now in Timdes' possession! She stared at Timde's in puzzlement, only to receive another, harder thrust, as well as a derisive laugh. 

" Stay away from my fiance!" 

Fiance. The words rang in Sakura's ears. 

" Shocked? Well, its been arranged for a while, and I'm surprised he never told you. Good thing I did, or something awful may have happened." 

Sakura gave her a suspicious look. It said plainly ' Why are you here, fraud?' 

" Don't give me that, wench, you know very well why I'm here." Timdes was smiling at her own victory. " You suspected me from the start, but poor, foolish little Syaoran couldn't see past his own heart, the little idiot!" 

Sakura rushed upon Timdes, and succeeded in yanking out some of that wretched blond hair, before being hurled into the marshy bogs. Timdes slogged after her, brandishing her weapon. 

" You don't know how long I've waited to do this!" She once again lifted the staff, and Sakura saw the horrible resemblance. Timdes face lit up in wicked delight." Yes, you recognize me now, don't you?!!! Well, let it be the last memory you ever see!!!" 

She screamed, and brought the staff down on Sakura. A crack echoed through the forest, as Sakura lay bleeding and stunned on the floor. But, still alive. 

" You may have survived the first blow, but the second shall be your downfall!!! Long live, my master, Prince Marckas!" her face twisted," Pity your fate will be such a mystery!!!"   
" That's what you think!!!" Syaoran raced out of bogs, and knocked Timdes a good one on the shoulder. The staff fell from her clutches, and Syaoran snatched it, retracting it out of sight. She screeched, then, like the coward she was, she bolted.   
" This isn't the last you'll see me, you can count on it!"   
" Curse you! Curse you and that damned Prince!!!!" Syaoran was enfuriated.   
" Oh, don't you worry! You'll soon have the chance to tell him in person!"   
" I'm giving you three seconds to run," Syaoran snarled," BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART!" 

She needed no more persuasion. Turning with 'tail between her legs' she ran. And Syaoran watched her go. As soon as she was away, he rushed to Sakura's side, and turned her over. She was muddy, but even that didn't hide the huge wound on her neck where she'd been struck. He shook her frantically. 

" Sakura, please wake up." He leaned close and listened for breathing - shallow, but there.   
" Sakura, please, wake up!!! WAKE UP!!!" He was angry, but his eyes betrayed his concern. 

He picked her limp body up, and hugged it close, as if in belief that his warmth would heal her. Syaoran was shocked, and surprise to see tears trailing down his face. He was afraid. Seriously afraid. 

" Sakura, please don't die," He whispered hopelessly," I've already lost one friend, please, don't be the second."   
" Sha..." Syaoran looked up. What was that?   
" Sho..." He looked everywhere. Was Timdes' back?   
" Syao-..." He looked down...Sakura?   
" Sakura?" She nodded, then coughed, flecks of blood." You can...speak?"   
" I..I..." She winced, her throat hurt." I'm......sorry....."   
" Ssssshhh..." Syaoran hushed," There's nothing to be sorry for..."   
" If....I hadn't....been here....none of this would of-" She coughed and gasped, blood dripping from her mouth.   
" Ssssh...Sakura, rest..." He stroked her hair,"...Go to sleep." 

Sakura fell asleep in Syaoran's arms, and he came to a very horrendous realization. 

" That evil son of a-" He seethed," He never removed her voice at all...he must have just stopped it...that's what he meant by his doctors working miracles and bringing her voice back. And that bird-brain Timdes must have fixed it somehow. Perhaps, I should be grateful she is so such a brain-case..." 

Sakura stirred restlessly, and suddenly tried to bolt upright. This only aggravated her neck injury more, and she let out a stifled sob; Syaoran came to her immediate rescue. 

" Sakura, you have to stop." She hugged him.   
" Please...do me a...favor..." She whispered. Her voice was sore, so she spoke brokenly.   
" Anything..."   
" Tell me...it wasn't true..." Her eyes seemed hopeful.   
" What wasn't true?"   
" That...you...and...her...are.." She bit back tears, but sobbed.   
" Sssshh...Sakura..." He cradled her," Sleep." 

Her eyes remained open, and she blinked, tears still flowing, leaving pale trails in the dirt smudged face. Syaoran looked down at himself in disgrace, his blue tunic was ripped, and almost indistinguishable from his pants, and his boots looked like deer-hide more then black leather. Her clothes were even worse. The white was now brown, the beautiful embroidery ruined, and her hair was in a disarray, with eyes red and puffy from crying. 

" I'm the one who should be sorry," He said, rocking her slightly. " I was so damn stupid to believe in that girl...I should have listened...I'll never let it happen again...never..." 

Her neck still bled, and Syaoran gently helped her wrap it up. He continued to rock her, like a small child, hushing her softly if tears fell, trying to get her to sleep. But, too many things were on her mind, too many conflicts, too many traumas, too much pain. Suddenly, it began to rain, as most bogs are usually plagued by storm clouds, and they were drenched. Syaoran leaned over Sakura, protecting her from the merciless downpour, reassuring her as well as he could. 

" Don't worry, Sakura, I'll always be there for you. No matter what." He repeated, receiving a weak smile, cut short by another grimace of pain.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Well, until next time, this is your fav. author, Hippoclymae saying, so long until next chapter! @^y^@ 


	7. Chapter 6

Forever Branded6 Interlude Forever Branded   
Chapter 6   
By Hippoclymae 

Okay, for those of you who want an explanation for the disappearance of my past chapters, I have none. I will try to find the originals and place them back in for your reading enjoyment once again. I apologize for not checking sooner. If you've just tuned in, don't worry, I'll have the first chapters up again in no time so you can get a background. Again, I apologize for the mysterious events.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

" Well?" Marckas growled.   
" Master, it seems that your spy has returned."   
" And?"   
" The plan has failed due to the short-temper and envy plaguing her."   
" UGH!" Marckas groaned," Never send a woman..."   
" What shall I do with her?"   
" Lock her up for now. She may have disappointed me the first time, but she may be of use later."   
" Yes, sir..."   
" Oh, and Cecil?"   
" Yes?"   
" Make sure this conversation is not made known."   
" I understand."   
______ 

" Come on, Sakura...wake up!" Syaoran shook Sakura frantically.   
"...huh?" Sakura's voice was hoarse, and soft.   
" We have to get going. The bogs are quiet, everything's asleep, we should try to get as far as we can, before the predators wake up."   
" O...kay." Her throat was sore and dry, each syllable broken.   
" Come on..." He kneeled down, and encircled one arm around her shoulder, giving her support. 

They were tired, dirty, hungry, and lost. Sakura's neck injury was healing, but her voice was a different story. She could not speak above a low whisper, and even then, she winced every other word. And worst off, she still bled, a thin trickle running down her chin as she spoke. 

" Don't worry, Sakura," Syaoran walked slowly as he supported her, talking to comfort her. 

But, Sakura listened only partially. She was still disturbed by Timdes' proclamation. She sniffed at herself, hateful of the painful, broken speech that was now her voice, remembering the beautiful melodies she once sang, which would scratch any ear horribly if she tried to sing now. She realized then, how truthful Timdes' could have been. He could love her because she was perfect, she wasn't mute. What could she, one who was condemned to talk like an old woman, provide him? And that horrendous scar, curse that blemish. She'd seen the way he'd grimmaced at its sight, how it always seemed to push him away. Suddenly, she stumbled, and fell to her knees, unable to travel any longer without sufficient food. Suddenly, she felt liquid trickle down her throat. She coughed involuntarily, and watched in disgust as the blood continued to dribble. Oh, how sickening. She would live to be an old maid, she thought sadly. 

Syaoran was alarmed, as Sakura suddenly pounded her fists against the floors, and sobbed hard. He tried to help her, but she moved away, crying into her hands. He stood off to the side, and sighed. Something was really bothering her, and even though she probably didn't mean to, she hurt him deeply, pushing him away from her innermost. She reached for her locket, and opened it, and again Syaoran felt that twinge of jealousy, watching that little shadow figure kissing Sakura. It pained him to see her hope rise at the little figure, and the fact that, that little figure was her destined one. The figure held himself so regally, that Syaoran could almost bet it would be a Prince. Suddenly, she shut the locket. Her eyes were twitching back and forth nervously, and she rushed to Syaoran, looking to him for answers. 

" What is it?"   
" Ri...ders..." She buried her face in his tunic, trying to ignore the sound, shaking her head and murmurring," No...not....true...mis...take..."   
" Don't worry, Sakura," He reassured," I'm sure its just your...." 

The word imagination was cut short, as Syaoran picked up the unmistakeable sound of hoofbeats. Many hooves. 

" What now?" Syaoran released Sakura, and turned around, looking for the source of the sound. 

He hadn't long to wait. Six riders burst from the wilderness, heading for them with ropes twirling. Syaoran pulled out his golden staff, and readied for battle. They circled him warily, as if to get a feel for his fighting skills, then one of them tossed the rope. ZIP! Syaoran blinked as he realized he'd just been lassoed. He tried to struggle, but the rider tugged heartily. Sakura came to his rescue. She grabbed a glob of marsh mud, and chucked it at the horse. In a panic, the beast reared up. But, the rider wasn't stupid. His knees clenched tighter against the horse's side, and he continued to hold the rope. But, now the other 5 riders began to trot towards Sakura, judging her to threaten their hold. 

" Run, Sakura!" Syaoran screamed desperately. 

She ignored him, her adrenaline pumping, fear and anger interweaving in her system: anger at Timdes, Marckas, herself, all of it mixing dangerous chemical hormones in her system. She turned slightly, and looked for a weapon. The staff. It lay half buried in the mud, where Syaoran had dropped it. The riders took no notice. She breathed steadily, keeping a straight poker face so as they couldn't read her emotions...then...NOW! She raced out, and grabbed it where it lay, rolling aside as a pair of flailing hooves missed her. She managed to get upright, holding the staff threateningly. The rider closest laughed. 

" Pitiful, little, whelp!" The rider hissed," You are no match for us!" 

She ignored their comments, and circled carefully towards Syaoran. But, the rider was not stupid, he reached out, and tried to grab the stick, only to receive a good thrash from it across his helmet. It fell off, and Sakura was shocked to see...nothing? A guttural scream escaped as she backed off in horror. The headless figure only laughed, echoing across the marshes. 


	8. Chapter 7

Forever Branded Forever Branded   
By Hippoclymae 

Here's the long awaited 7th chapter. Sorry it took so long. There was a last minute plot change, to say the least.   
***** 

A scream echoed through the swamplands, rippling the waters. 

" SAKURA, run!" Syaoran called desperately. 

The headless figure continued to laugh, but it seemed to echo in his chest armor, rather then reverberate across the marsh. Sakura struggled to get away, slipping on the muddy grounds. Suddenly, the laughing figure jumped off the horse. Syaoran pulled with all his might, but the other soldiers held him firmly. The boots clanked as the horsemen strode calmly towards a cowering Sakura. 

" You disgrace your family, girl..." 

Syaoran struggled ruthlessly. 

" I'll show you disgrace." He screamed rebelliously.   
" After all these months, you don't even recognize your own kin." 

Sakura stopped shaking, as her fear turned to recognition, and she calmed. Suddenly, after several shaky breaths, she narrowed her eyes and jumped at the horseman, pushing him to the ground. Syaoran was taken completely by surprise. The figure laughed, but it was relatively more boyish now. 

" Oh! You are such an idiot! I should have known it was you...." Sakura muttered angrily.   
" Sakura, who is this? Should I know him?" Syaoran was angry too.   
" Syaoran, I apologize. This is my brother." She motioned.   
" You're brother's....unusually lightheaded." 

This had both the horseman and Sakura in a fit of laughter, and Syaoran struggling to figure out the joke in his comment. Suddenly, the horseman took off the enormous chest armour, and Syaoran found himself looking at a tall, but sinewy dark haired young man. The chest piece was obviously much bigger then him, covering his head from view. He slapped himself for not seeing it sooner. After they'd calmed a bit, Sakura's brother looked at her with amusement. 

" Tell me, have you been in that castle so long you've forgotten the family's traditional travel method?"   
" No. Just sort of slipped my mind." 

Suddenly, she smacked him across the head, which required she jump a little. 

" Ow! What was that for?"   
" For calling me a whelp..." Sakura said. 

He grumbled, then turned around. 

" Well, who is this interesting boy?" Sakura's kin circled Syaoran with an arched eyebrow. " Not more then a travel companion, I hope." 

Before she could answer, he did a double take, and grabbed her chin. 

" My, god, sister, what has he done to you?!!"   
" He's done nothing!!!" Sakura countered, aware of the soreness in her throat from the screaming and laughing, " In fact, he's saved me from a worse fate."   
" I knew it was a mistake to allow you to that banquet." Growling, " If I ever catch that..."   
" Touya, I want you to meet Syaoran." 

Touya turned to Syaoran. 

" Listen, boy, if you're here for my sister, I'll tell you now she won't be bedding for another 50 years."   
" I-I-" Syaoran blushed profusely.   
" Touya!" Sakura glared so sharply, Touya backed off, " Syaoran saved me. He's a very nice boy."   
" Sure, that's what they all say. Come, then, 'boy'. Our father will have a word with you." 

Sakura looked apologetically at Syaoran, though there was a hint of another emotion beneath. He tried his best not to make eye contact. Maybe if he pretended he was the mute one, it would all work out.... 

*** 

" Our tribe is very glad you have rescued our youngest from the emperor's clutches. No telling what tortures he had in store for her within his private chambers."   
" Father," Sakura changed the subject," It is not wise of you to be helping us. There's a threat laid upon our heads."   
" Nonsense, daughter. Your charms may entrance one as he," Syaoran blushed again, " but your father will not be dissuaded. We are not part of Marcka's rule, so there is no need for worry."   
" Sakura," Touya pushed," we will revenge the emperor for the lost of your voice..."   
" Touya..."   
" Father, this is a direct insult to our clan! We must answer it."   
" No! Touya, come with me!" 

Touya stomped after his father towards the main hut. Meanwhile, another woman approached. 

" Welcome to our humble dwellings, young sir. Welcome home, mistress, you may not recognize me, as I am new here. My name is Timdes." 

Sakura's eyes widened, and she felt herself backing up slightly. The woman frowned, but caught her fear. 

" Ah, I see you've met my other half so to speak...she's my sister..." She nodded knowingly. 

Syaoran hushed Sakura softly, comforted by her still subconscious need for his protection, and turned to the woman. 

" Yes, I'm afraid we have had the pleasure of her company."   
" She was such a foolish soul, my sister." Timdes shook her head. " Such, a vain, little girl. I don't know how my mother dealt with such a little witch. " 

Syaoran gazed at her suspiciously. She resembled Timdes a lot and it was only her apparent age and deep black hair, that differentiated them. 

" Yes, I know. The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it? I guess it would have to be, considering I'm always the one to take all the blame for her doings." She sighed reflectively," One does, the other pays...." 

Sakura was relaxing slightly, but she still regarded Timdes with caution. It was too much risk for her to take, even if this sister was nothing like the Timdes they knew. 

" What I can't understand," Syaoran mumbled," Is why you have the same name."   
" My mistake I'm afraid." Timdes answered. " Foolish of me to think she would turn out like me, if she had the same name." 

Timdes laughed cruelly to herself. 

" I was only 5 at the time...I didn't understand the concept of individuality...and now I have to suffer..."   
" This is going to take some getting used to."   
" I don't blame you. Let me just say, avoid me as you please, I won't like you any less. My sister was such a spoiled little brat. Nothing like mother. I just wish she'd turned out better. Pity." Timdes sighed.   
" Is there any way, that we can tell you two apart?"   
" My nickname is Tamaya. Call me that."   
" All right, Tamaya." 

*** 

As it turned out, Tamaya was indeed the complete opposite of her sister. Knowing her presence unsettled Sakura, she kept her distance respectfully. In the morning, when the two woke, they found breakfast set just outside their separate tent flaps, as well as a clean set of clothing. Sakura stayed under her father's care for a while, and his healers worked their magic on her throat. They'd begun to form a routine, but one day as they leaned out to get their breakfast and change of attire, they found a note in with it. 

" Sakura, your father wants to see you. Please be prompt."   
" Syaoran, Sakura's father wishes to see you promptly." 

When they'd changed, and breakfast was settling in their stomachs, they headed to father's tent, and there Sakura made her decision.   
" Father, as much as I appreciate your help," Sakura said slowly, " I must decline any further help. Syaoran and I have to accomplish this mission alone."   
" I cannot hold you much longer...nor do I want to. You have a path to follow. Go. Your throat is healing well with the medicinals, there is no sign, except for the scar, that anything had ever happened to you." 

Sakura smiled, but it was sad. Her father could tell something weighed her down, but he didn't ask. Daughters must grow on their own, their father's would be of little assistance as they learned in life. They turned to leave. 

" Goodbye, my daughter." He whispered after her retreating figure, " Safe journey." 

*** 

" Marckas is a fool..." A cloaked figure sat rigidly in front of his orb, watching the goings on.   
" Not so much a fool. To send a boy to do a man's work....he's an absolute idiot."   
" To believe that he can get my kingdom, simply by getting my staff." Skeletal fingers caressed the dark orb of his wand.   
" Shall I send the troops?" 

The figure in the darkness paused. 

" No. I would like to see how this plays out." 

*** 

Touya walked with Syaoran as Sakura skipped ahead. 

" She seems so, vulnerable," Syaoran muttered.   
" Don't under estimate her. We're the Karnivaling Kinomotos. As dorky as that sounds, its actually pretty cool." Touya said calmly," HEY squirt, SHOW THE KID YOUR ACT!" 

Sakura stopped skipping, and turned around with an elaborate bow. As she bowed her fingers secretly picked out two tiny glass powder containers. Then, with a raise of her hand, she threw down the containers, and was enveloped in a puff of smoke. Syaoran watched as the smoke cleared and she'd disappeared. He looked around, only to nearly jump out of his skin as she tapped his shoulder from behind. He only gaped. 

" How'd you do that?"   
" Kinomoto secret." Touya muttered cool as ever," You've slowed down a bit, Squirt."   
" Have not."   
" He shouldn't even get the chance to realize you're gone. Watch." 

Touya performed the same trick, only this time, just as the cloud appeared, there was a tap on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran felt his mouth drop even lower. 

" And don't make such a big deal out of the bowing, that's not what your concentrating on."   
" I guess having been there so long, I have gotten a little rusty." Sakura sighed.   
" Hey, don't worry about it. You'll get it sooner or later....never would probably be the closest." 

Sakura groaned and stomped on Touya's foot. Syaoran in the mean time was struck by this change in attitude. Sakura seemed so much more, open now then she did before...her voice must definitely have been a major factor in her life. 

" Hey, squirt, you can sing again, yes?"   
" No." Sakura blushed," No, I haven't tried yet."   
" You should." Touya had on a devious smile," Oh,well. You managed to charm this little sucker without it."   
" TOUYA!" Sakura hissed, bringing her foot down again.   
" Hey, hey!" He moved out of the way, the last two times were pain enough," Watch it. I still have to use those." 

She sighed in disgust, when there was a quick rustling from the bushes. Tamaya walked calmly out of the bushes, and presented a small leather sack to the two children, the last one held in her hand. 

" Food, for the journey."   
" Thank you." Syaoran stopped," Is Touya coming too?"   
" No," Tamaya smiled," I am." 

Sakura felt herself choke, and swallowed before, she turned startled. 

" I know, you probably still don't trust me, but I have the strangest feeling my destiny lies with you two."   
" I don't know..."   
" Plus," Tamaya added hastily, her eyes twitching nervously," I just heard my sister was released from captive..."   
" On, second thought...Do you have any skills?"   
" Besides cooking." This was the first time Tamaya seemed so unsettled," no."   
" Tell me, the truth. Why do you want to go along?"   
" She's afraid of Timdes." Touya ducked as Tamaya moved to glare at him.   
" Why? She's your sister, your older then her."   
" Older doesn't necessarily mean anything..." Tamaya laughed nervously.   
" When she came to us, she wasn't exactly in the best of shape, let me say," Touya stated," Her sister has a rather foul temper..." 

Sakura hadn't forgotten. Her eyes glazed over as faint memories of that horrid night returned. Syaoran's hand pulled her back into the present. 

" Needless to say, I didn't think it was safe for her here," Touya muttered," And thought maybe you'd take her along." 

Sakura watched her brother. He seemed changed from the last time she knew him. For some reason, his protectiveness for her, had dwindled down to minimal. He was in love. 

" All right, she can come. What about you?"   
" Hey, I'd come along, but you know dad. If I go now, you can be sure that Headless Horsemen routine won't be a disguise anymore..." 

Everyone was awkwardly silent. Finally, Touya turned and walked back towards the camp. In the mean time, Tamaya sat on the ground, wondering what to do next. Finally, Syaoran sighed. 

" Okay. I just want to get one thing straight. We're going to the Dark Lands where the Staff of Ledinar is. That's our goal for now, in case you've forgotten. We can't side track to anything else. All other goals will have to wait, until we can get the Staff and bring it back."   
" If we do get it, what'll stop Marckas from just making us captive again?"   
" We'll just have to hope, that we're one step ahead of something he hasn't thought of yet...." 

******   
  
They were a trio again, but this time it wasn't so much a mistake. Everyone was compatible with everyone else, compatible in a sense that they got along fine, no one had any qualms about the others. Tamaya seemed to enjoy the idea of Sakura and Syaoran as a couple (All the better for us, huh? ^ ^) and spent most of her time listening to their doubts about each other. She found it interesting that these two couldn't see the other's obvious affections, and wondered even more how Sakura could believe Syaoran of all people was engaged to her demon sister. 

" What?" Tamaya had been obviously shocked when Sakura had confessed her suspicions. 

Shock was too mild a work. Horrified fit the description better. 

" Timdes and Syaoran?" The whole idea was absolutely absurd.   
" She's...."   
" Not the first person I'd be jealous of, that's for sure." Tamaya snorted, eating a small piece of bread. 

Sakura continued to fiddle with her food. Maybe Tamaya was right. 

" But, she's so...pretty..."   
" Sakura a beautiful cover sometimes hides a terrible story."   
" Huh?"   
" Look. In that respect, yes, she's probably got you there. But, that's all she's got. Beauty. I've never seen anyone so stubborn and blockheaded since my mule decided to walk right off the cliff."   
" What happened?"   
" There used to be a rope bridge there, but it broke. Having taken that route 40 billion times, it was too stubborn to change. But, the point is, that you have soooooo many things that Timdes doesn't have. Personality. She's a brat, your an angel. You've got the voice, she's got the screech. You've got the agility, she's got....well, that was a bad example...but you kind of get what I'm saying?" 

Sakura nodded. 

" I just hope, Syaoran thinks that way..." She murmurred.   
" If he doesn't think that way now, he will later." Tamaya thought. ' I'll make sure of it.' 

****** 

Syaoran watched as Tamaya and Sakura talked. He watched her wistfully, Sakura, until his eyes fell on her scar. It wasn't that it repulsed him. He just couldn't stand the pain. It hurt him a great deal, to know what she'd been through. And he was going to keep his vow, if it killed him. 

After much consideration, he walked up and interrupted them. 

" We have to get going," He licked his lips a little, as they were dry and cracked. 

They walked on some more, not exactly sure of where they were going. Syaoran had a vague idea which direction the Dark Lands had been in, and so they pushed on. Little did they know that someone watched them. Someone who had every intention of foiling them, but not just yet... 

******   



	9. Chapter 8

Forever Branded8

Forever Branded   
Chapter 8   
______

I did this one quicker then the last one, but its still as good, and still as long. Hope you like it. 

@^V^@ Hippoclymae   
______ 

Where the forest had once been a sunny marsh, it was now slowly beginning to melt into a dark dry ground. The trees were ominously tall, letting in only a small amount of filtered light, that shined blue on the needle strewn floor. Mud no longer caked their boots, and the splash of foot hitting water was absent. The wind blew through the leaves, making an eerie whistle, much like you'd find in a place deserted of life. Tamaya shivered, she hadn't expected such a quiet and disturbing travel. In her mind, she debated whether or not she should strike up a conversation. Her thoughts were stifled when she saw Syaoran stop. He stood stock still, Sakura could almost see the hairs on the back of his head stand on end, and a shiver run up his spine. Something evil lay ahead of them. And it was watching up......

______   


  


" Yes....yes," The skeletal hand waved over the orb of its staff," Yes, come to me my pretty. Do my bidding."

A cloaked head was turned to a dish of clear undisturbed liquid. In the liquid, was mirrored the image of Syaoran, Sakura, and Tamaya.

" Stand ready, brave warrior. Your damsels, are in distress." A voice whispered.

______   


  


" Syaoran, what is it?"   
" Hsst!" He put a hand up to silence them.

Something was out there, he could feel it practically breathing down their necks. Something that made the bird he fought really small. He'd rather fight the bird again anyday, anything but this...

" There's something out there." Sakura whispered. " There's something out there..."   
" Shh..." Syaoran had the staff in front of him, waiting for the person/thing to come out and face him.   
" There are rumors about these woods." Tamaya whispered to Sakura.   
" What....w-what...." Her voice wasn't quivered so bad she couldn't voice her thought.   
" What rumors?" Tamaya laughed soft, but harsh," Rumors of the ruler of this Dark World. Rumors of who goes in....and what comes out..."

Syaoran glared at Tamaya, who merely glared back. He started to back up, Sakura behind him clutching his shoulder fearfully. Suddenly, even the wind stopped. Everything, was s...i...l...e...n...t...

" Something is coming..." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura was whimpering, Tamaya picked up a large cedar branch in the center of the woody clearing. She brandished it like a club, nervously fingering its weight. Syaoran held his staff in front of him, turning around and around in the dark gloom of the woods, the leaves so still he could hear his own heart beat, thumping frantically in his chest. Whatever was out there, was close....

SNAP!

Syaoran whirled around. Nothing. Where was it? He could feel eyes on him, the burning gaze of the predator as it stalked its wary prey. It had made a mistake, or maybe a purposeful gesture to undermind any courage left. Whatever it was, it was taking its effect. Sakura was paralyzed with a spasm of horror, and Tamaya's breathing came out in ragged pants. 

______   


It grinned with a malicious smile. The prey was nervous. And when prey was nervous, it made mistakes. Stupid mistakes. In the dappled blue filtered light from above, a snout briefly passes, reptilian - almost bird-like. The jaw gapes, and within there are teeth the size of a man's finger, curved inward to snag flesh and tear. But, then the full face appears out of the brush, still hidden from its prey's vision, but not for long. Half of the reptilian skin is gone, replaced by skin pink as the flesh it eats. Human skin. This hybrid monster has the body of a reptile long extinct, but parts of its face, its legs, its arms, had human skin grafted on it. Scars from experiments failed crisscrossed its lithe body, and one blinking human eye assessed its situation. Carefully it raised its clawed forearm to part the grasses for a better view. Perfect. Though this beast had human features riddling its body, its mind was still animal. And all it wanted was revenge. Revenge for what was done to it...to its once beautiful graceful body. And now...now that the mutilators had returned, it'd get its chance...   
Slowly, one clawed foot after the other, the hybrid circled around the prey trying to get behind them. It could smell their fear, the adrenaline raging in their system. Their glands had begun to release chemicals to heighten their senses, and it was intoxicating. It's instincts were raging, now was the time to strike!!! They were only three, and they have no natural weapons, strike! But, something held him back. Something saved the lives of these three for only a second, but it was all they needed....

______   


Sakura whimpered against Syaoran's shoulder, and he put a reassuring hand on her arm. He could hear his blood pounding, and the forest was eerily silent. Sakura's head was twisting back and forth, she felt something coming but didn't know where it was coming from................................................................   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SUDDENLY IT STRUCK!!!!!!**   
****   
****   
****   
****   
  
  
  


With a mighty roar, their stalker came crashing out of the woods, and straight towards them. Syaoran immediately took up his place to guard Sakura. Tamaya stood beside him holding her branch determinedly, waiting for the inevitable. The giant raptor made a mighty leap clawed toes extended, mouth open ready to rip their limbs to pieces...Syaoran could almost see the pleasure in its eyes, clouded by the hormone to kill...

**WHAM!**

Syaoran opened his eyes, which had shut automatically at the sound of impact. But, he felt no claws digging into his back, or the sound of his own muscles being torn out...or Sakura screaming for that matter. He heard a great deal of grunting, and a roar of pain, as a strange woman tackled the raptor. Getting up, Syaoran found his savior to be in a little trouble herself, the reptile had cornered her. With a heave of his staff, he slammed it into the raptor's side. There was another roar of pain, and it whirled around in a fury of claws. He backed off as it raced towards him, only to trip and fall in a heap. Tamaya had grabbed the reptile's tale and was sitting on top of its body, precariously close to being snapped up. It lashed out from under her managing to rake its teeth across her arm. She ignored the wounds, and Syaoran immediately lifted his staff to brain the animal.   
But, as he looked down, watching it close its maw, he saw something that horrified him. His own hazy reflection in its glassy eyes, with his staff raised high, and the hatred those eyes bore towards him. It growled in acceptance of its fate, but Syaoran lowered the staff of gold, heaving from his fear and anger. He watched the creature glare at him, as if mocking his very action. Then slowly, those reptilian lips pursed, and out of its throat, a deep croaking voice hissed.

" Kill me," The voice was hoarse and rasping, as if its tongue were sandpaper, and its larynx was choked.   
" No," Syaoran strove to control the tremble in his voice.   
" You, are a fool. If I were in your place, I would murder you and devour your organs to nourish me..."   
" Well, you are not in my place. I am. And I choose to let you live."   
" Pitiful, stomachless creature. Can't you stand the sight of my dead corpse? Or would its stench overwhelm you?!!"   
" My heart hungers for your demise, but I ignore it. I am still human. I will not harm you."

Tamaya was suddenly thrown free of the beast. It lurched to its feet, and limped steadily towards Syaoran, who stood his ground. Sakura tried to rush to his side, but Tamaya grabbed her arms as she got up from where she'd been tossed. Sakura's face streaked with tears, as she cried out for Syaoran to run. The Saurian's mouth twisted upward in a hideous reptile grin, or maybe it was a scowl, Syaoran couldn't tell in the dim light.

" You should listen to your friend. Run! Run from me, like the spineless cowards you are!"   
" I am no coward." Syaoran hissed back.   
" Then you are a fool. You and all your kind."   
" That's not true."

The Saurian turned in Sakura's direction. She closed her mouth firmly, if Syaoran was going to brave this beast, then so would she. It strode towards her.

" You are weak. Pathetic. Do you see this?!!" It flicked a claw centimeters from her nose. She could feel the wind of it. " With one nick, I could rip your throat out of its place."

It stroked the claw across her neck, leaving a line of red from her cheek down, a mark to prove his point. Syaoran growled, and moved closer.

" But, I see someone's already beaten me to it." The Saurian inspected the scar on her throat, ignoring Syaoran's threatening stance. " You must have been quite a brave one, to survive an attack like this."

Tamaya was helping the other woman, their savior who'd been cornered before. The woman spoke, addressing the raptor.

" Gheran. Back off. There is no need to murder these people."   
" YOU!"

Gheran whirled around threateningly, and stalked towards the woman.

" It is because of you that I did not succeed."   
" Which is good for you. Had you accomplished what you'd intended, you would become no better then the man who'd done THIS to you." Her hand waved at his grafts.

Gheran growled, frustrated, and roared. Sakura's face was pale, and her eyes suddenly fluttered as she collapsed in a faint. Syaoran caught her before she hurt herself, and picked her up. It'd been quite a fright, traumatic for her. Gharen murmurred.

" She is braver then most who come in here, I have to give her that. And strong. She has survived a wound, that I would normally use to kill a beast. She has much potential."   
" That was no attack wound." The woman whispered. " She received it from Marckas."   
" How did you know?" Syaoran asked.   
" You think you're the only ones to be sent to this Dark region?"   
" You're one of them," Syaoran gasped," one of the people before that was sent to get the Staff."   
" That's right." She pushed the sleeve of her tunic down so Syaoran could see the brand on her shoulder.

Gheran's face became calm.

" Peliopes has shown you her mark. If she trusts you, then I will stand behind her decision. I warn you though. Doublecross me, and I won't make the same mistake twice."

Syaoran nodded in gratitude at Gharen, who only moments before, had been a beast ready to annihilate them. Gharen returned the gesture, and motioned towards Tamaya.

" Your wound can be treated by our doctor."   
" Thank you."   
" Follow, Peliopes. She will lead you to our camp."

With that, Gharen parted company, returning to stalk the forests. Peliopes motioned and they followed after. 


	10. Chapter 9

I apologize again and again for not updating this story faster. I've been reallly reallly busy, and I've also been waiting for FF.net to get its act together. 

______ 

The group was now a quartet, composed of: Syaoran, who walked in the lead; Sakura, cradled limply in Syaoran's arms; Tamaya trailing 3 feet after; and Peliopes following silently. Perhaps their group would be most accurately a quintet, but Gharen was a free-lancer, he came and went as he pleased. They traveled for 3 full days, Gharen appearing from the darkness to bring food he'd hunted, or news for Peliopes' ears only.   
The journey had left its mark on Sakura, lack of food and energy left her vulnerable to the many sicknesses that plagued the Dark Forest. It was on the fourth night, after two days of raging fever and coughing, that she woke with a start. Syaoran was nowhere in sight, but there was no doubt that he was nearby. The air within the tent was frigid to her, but she ignored it. Sitting up proved much easier this day than the last, and she stretched out her arms to exercise muscles that complained of the floor's many rocks and sharp pebbles.   
Looking around, she became more aware of her surroundings. There was a small dimly flickering lamp on a short table near her bed. A wispy line of smoke curled around, and the smell of burning animal fat reached her. After she was sure she could stand on her own two feet, Sakura risked a glance outside of her confines. The other tents were dark, but there was a light shadowy outline on one, which meant someone was occupying it. It was a wide clearing, strange choice when you're in such a dangerous environment, but her uneasiness dissipated as she spotted a small form in the trees. Gharen. 

" Oh." A little gasp escaped as her stomach complained. " I wonder if I can eat anything here?" 

She crept silently out of the tent, and to her complete surprise, discovered the air outside was no longer cold. In fact, it was warm to the point of discomfort. After another insistent growl from her tummy, she walked in the direction she'd seen Gharen; he being the only one awake. She found him sitting like a mother bird at her nest, with legs tucked beneath him. One would almost expect him to preen his feathers, if he had any. 

" You are awake." He said simply, his eyes still on the forest.   
" I've had as much sleep as I can handle." 

Silence insued, then. 

" Where did all this stuff come from?" 

" Our camp." By that, Sakura assumed he meant Peliopes too. " We found our fellows on the second day of your fever. They helped erect all the tents and cook meals." 

More silence. 

" You should return to your tent. That boy...Syaoran...will certainly not be pleased." 

Sakura didn't answer. A blush crept up her cheeks as her stomach once again growled. Gharen only flicked an eye back. 

" You are hungry. Come. If you will not sleep to regain your strength, then you shall eat." 

Gharen got up with a heave, then walked back towards the tents, Sakura following after. He walked with an almost arrogant sureness, and it still frightened her a little to see the huge dagger-like claws on his front toes. But, after talking with him, even for such a short time, she realized that there was some humanity within him, long before the scars of Marckas had riddled his body. 

Hidden beneath the bough of a low tree, a small pot simmered atop a meager flame. He motioned to it, then seated himself beside it; Sakura partaking of the broth inside. It was warm, and filling, and she savored its rich flavor. 

" He is brave, that boy of yours..."   
" He's not mine..." Sakura felt her face grow warm.   
" Oh?" This was the first time Sakura had ever heard surprise in Gharen," Strange. You humans are such contradictory creatures. You care for him, and yet, you try everything in your power to deny that."   
" It's hard to explain."   
" I do not believe I wish to hear it. The animal way of living is simpler, and I fear your strange behaviors will taint my ideals." 

Sakura just sat quietly, pondering what he'd said. 

Her thoughts were interrupted, as a pained yell echoed through the forest. Gharen was immediately on his feet, and Sakura unsteadily beside him. Out of the brush, Tamaya plunged, heaving for breath. 

" What is it?"   
" Syaoran's hurt!"   
" WHAT?" 

Sakura was up and running before another word could be said. Her lungs burned, but she ran for all her life was worth. Suddenly, the trees parted from around her, and she found herself in a region filled with hot springs. So that's why their campsite was so warm. Sulfurous fumes wafted through the air, which made her cough and choke; her ailment was helping either. Steam rose from vents in the floor, sometimes in billowing clouds, sometimes in spurts that could boil flesh. Beneath these poison clouds were bubbling pits of sulfur, ammonia, and what little water there was. And in the middle of it all, Syaoran stood shakily on his left foot. The fabric of the right leg of his breeches was seared off to the flesh, and angry red welts spotted his skin. He winced, looking desperately for a way out, but he couldn't see the way through the mists. He squinted and coughed through the smoke, holding his breath to keep from inhaling the fumes. Surveying the bubbling cauldrons of muck, much to his horror, he saw Sakura scanning the banks. The mists, seemingly sensing his distress, soon moved to cover his view of her. He called out into the blinding white. 

" Sakura! Stay away!"   
" No!"   
" NOW! You're still not well! Go to the tent! I'll be there shortly!" 

Sakura sighed in disgust. You'd think he was just out picking berries. 

" I'm coming out to help you!"   
" NO!"   
" Yes!"   
" You're lungs are still healing! If you breath the air, it could kill you."   
" Well, the air where I lived was just as bad, and as far as I can tell I haven't died of that, yet." He was surprised. She'd never really seemed the kind to be sarcastic. 

There was a silence, then slowly the sound of footsteps echoed. 

______ 

Sakura took careful steps, trying to be sure she didn't accidentally become broiled. 

" Eww," Coming close to one of the pits, Sakura felt the overwhelming sensation to throw up. 

As she took another step forward, there was a rumbling sound. 

" Huh?" 

A whoosh, and 3 feet of boiling water came spurting out of the vent to her right. She screamed, tumbling down and watching incredulously. There was a shuffle from her far left, and a voice rang clear through the mists. 

" SAKURA!"   
" I'm fine." She touched a burn on her cheek. It wasn't that bad, the skin was just red. She moved further forward, reaching through the fog. Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed hers - she jumped. Syaoran materialized out of the steam, and she immediately began to fawn over his leg. 

" Syaoran, you're burned!"   
" I can deal with it. We should be getting YOU back to the tent." 

Despite Sakura's protests, as soon as they'd found a way clear, Syaoran rushed Sakura back to her tent as fast as he could limp. Finally after he'd settled down from scolding her like a mother hen, she sat back and sighed sadly. Why did he want to always keep her cooped up in here? It wasn't as if she were going to pass out again. On the contrary, she felt as energized as those glowbugs that used to live outside her home. Perhaps he thought she was weak. Well, she'd... Suddenly, she heard laughing from outside. Hey! Syaoran sat laughing sheepishly, as a girl that sat dangerously close to him laughed as well.   
And, not surprisingly, Sakura found herself seething. 

" I turn my back for a second and the vultures move in." Sakura threw the flap of her tent aside and stormed over to her bed, throwing herself down. It wasn't fair. 

Ever since she'd gotten her voice back, it seemed like he didn't like her as much. Sakura shook her head. Fine. She could handle herself. She could already begin to hear her singing voice come back, and when her throat had healed completely within, she'd leave. She'd find her way back home, back to all the stuff she knew, and be happy again. She didn't need Syaoran... and it seemed like she was only a burden to him anyway. 

" I'd be getting two things out of the way." Even as she said this, tears came to her eyes.   
" I can do this..." She tried to convince herself. " I'll be able to do it when the time comes. All I have to do, is turn around." 

****** 

Syaoran continued to keep the pasted smile on his face, as the girl left. Then, with a huffed sigh, he sat back, massaging the muscles around his jaw. 

" You'd think you were a king the way you smiled at all the commoners." Tamaya remarked as she walked up slowly," By the way, breakfast is being served." 

" Tamaya!" A genuine smile, less painful when you're doing it because you want to," It's etiquette really, just trying to be polite." 

" So, you're telling me, she didn't strike you as pretty in the least?" 

" No." Syaoran took that back," She was pretty. But, not my kind of pretty." 

Tamaya caught the wistful glance he threw at the tents, surreptitious as it was. He continued to polish the gold staff. It gleamed with care in the sun. She sighed and watched him try to look busy. 

" You know, you really should tell her."   
" Who?"   
" You know who."   
" I don't know. Enlighten me."   
" Sakura!"   
" You're right, I should." 

This caught Tamaya by surprise. 

" So, you're going to?"   
" Yeah."   
" When?"   
" Right now." 

Tamaya's eyes went bright. 

"...I'm going to tell her that breakfast is ready, and see what she wants."   
" OH!" Bright changed to infuriation. 

Syaoran only laughed as he sauntered over to the group of people at the far end of the clearing cooking wonderfully delicious foods. Tamaya thought he was postponing the inevitable. She was right. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Yep. Finally getting off my duff and typing up another chapter. *Yeah for me!*  
  
******  
  
After a fit breakfast, of which Sakura refused to partake, everyone made ready to pack. They couldn't stay in one place more than a day, because there were many evil and dangerous things that lurked here, in the forest.  
Syaoran was confused at why Sakura wouldn't talk to him, she'd been ignoring him all day. If she was still mad about the sulfur pits...no...she knew he was in the right. So, then what?  
  
" Boy!" Gharen's claw zipped out and snagged his tunic. It pulled him clear from walking straight into a tree. He turned sheepishly and thanked the raptor.  
  
" You humans. Always with your heads up in the clouds." The dinosaur murmured, not in a mean way. " It's no surprise you're always found near the bottom of the chain."  
  
By that he probably meant the food chain. Syaoran sighed, returning to his contemplation. What was she so angry about?  
  
" That is one of the many things I find so peculiar about your species. The raptor and elf races are so much more advanced. We say what we mean, and that is all. No secrets, spare those that are of absolute importance to our strength." The reptilian companion continued.  
" Hmm."  
" You should watch where your eyes stray, boy." Gharen said," Trees are not the only danger that will come your way."  
" And just what do you mean by that?"  
". . . If your eyes stray, and you run into a tree, who are you harming?"  
" An odd question." Syaoran looked up," Myself I suppose. And the tree to some small degree."  
" Ah...But, you do not consider others, do you?"  
" What?"  
" You humans are very single minded. You consider the decisions you make like paths crossing every now and than with someone elses. But, we...we see it as a web, with many different paths, each one effecting the one beside it. If you break one strand, it doesn't just hurt yours, it strains the other strands beside it, until the entire web has collapsed."  
  
Seeing Syaoran's confused expression, brought about one of wise recommendation to Gharen.  
  
" You forget, that as your eyes stray to watch what interests you, you are not the only one who has seen." Gharen pursed his scaly lips," Be careful, boy. A pretty face may seem harmless to look upon, but it can do harm not just to you, but those around you."  
  
With that riddle, Gharen bobbed silently back to Peliope's side, growling something unintelligible. Syaoran went into another bout of pondering, only half sure of what Gharen had implied.  
  
******  
  
" Why so glum, little one?"  
  
Sakura looked up. Peliope's kind eyes glittered down from the branch upon which she sat. The elven woman was silent to the point of scary - she could sneak practically up to your nose and you wouldn't know it.  
  
" It's nothing."  
" Little one, anything that is worth the thought, is something."  
  
Sakura glanced up, and huffed a big sigh.  
  
" It's just...I've been feeling a little useless. I mean, before, when I still hadn't recovered my voice, it seemed like I could do more things and act more independant. But, now, I just feel like any other person, nothing to stand me out in a crowd. And when I try to help, it seems like I'm either in the way, or no good at what I do."  
" Are you saying you would rather lose your voice again?"  
" Sometimes it feels that way."  
"................This has little to do with your usefulness to us, Sakura. And you know it. You are worried, because you feel you have become useless in Syaoran's eyes."  
" ..."  
" Your silence only confirms what I have said." Peliopes leapt down gracefully, and walked to Sakura's side," Fear not, little one. The greatest thing you can do for the boy at this time, is to be patient, and listen. You were not meant to battle as we. You have another task. Leave the fighting to those with fighters' blood, and do the tasks you are accustomed to."  
  
Sakura smiled sadly. Peliopes turned to leave, than called behind her.  
  
" We will be setting camp soon. The morale of our fellows is rather low. Perhaps, we could use an entertainer. Do you know one?"  
  
******  
  
It was nightfall, and the day was quiet. Sakura sat off to one side, debating whether or not she should return to the trade she had known so well. Perhaps...no. She glanced over the faces of those that were closest. There were no smiles, only serious frowns of concentration. They looked like they needed a diversion rather badly. But, to introduce one so abruptly would bring startled attention to her, and that wasn't what she wanted. Something a little more subtler, on the other hand.  
  
She looked around, and found a large reed growing out of the ground. Snapping it, she took great care in coring it, throwing the pulp to one side. With her free hand, she rubbed her finger into some of the sap, testing it, than held the reed over the fire for a brief moment. It blackened, and before she singed herself, she retrieved it, crushing the still green end she'd been holding. With great care, and a borrowed knife, she whittled five small holes into the end. Than, after she held it over the flame once more to dry the sugary sap, she tapped it against a rock. It gave a hollow sound, much like glass against stone.  
  
*Author Note: Be aware. I don't want any of you getting any ideas about doing this at home. She's in a different place, where the plants are not Earth born. This is all from my imagination, and so I'm warning you...don't try it, it won't work.*  
  
" Perfect. I still got it." She picked it up, and with a very gentle sigh, blew into the tip.  
  
The sound that came out was soft, and lulling. It didn't squeak, or whine, only one pure long note. Several heads turned, and a hush fell over most of the dwellers. She continued, by playing a song that her father had once played for her. Her fingers danced over the holes, as she whistled the sad tune. Leaning against a tree, she continued to play, adding her own notes here and there, playing and adlibbing, until she'd practically composed something entirely new. Suddenly, she heard the keen reverberance of a mandolin. Peliopes was beside her, plucking softly. Sakura never stopped, and Peliopes never asked her to. They merely continued their sad tune, adding to each other what the other could not do alone. Soon, the forest was filled with the haunting melody, mandolin weaving in and out. More than a few paid attention now, watching as the two merely stood, playing their beautiful duet.  
  
" You know this song?" Sakura asked, as Peliopes continued into a solo.  
" It was one I used to play. I haven't done so in a long time." She said sadly.  
  
Sakura watched her silently for a second, then grinned something mischievous.  
  
" Peliopes, pick up the tune a little. I think its time I practice my trade."  
  
Peliopes smiled, and suddenly changed chords into something more jaunty. Sakura skipped playfully around playing her flute reed.  
  
" Okay, here it goes. Touya would kill me for sitting so long."  
  
She broke into a faster run, heading straight for the trunk of a tree. Syaoran turned around, and started to get up. What was that girl doing?  
  
Suddenly, she lifted her foot, pushed against the trunk, and with a twist of her body...flipped!  
  
" Wonderful! Bravo!" Some of the men cried.  
  
Syaoran relaxed a little, smiling. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see five of the the camp girls looking at him and giggling. He blushed, and turned around, back to polishing his staff. Sakura happened to glance over at that second. ( Wow, doesn't she have wonderful timing?) She felt herself fume again, and turned back around to continue her performance. From on the ground, she saw three evergreen nuts. Doing a series of cartwheels, she picked them up while the crowd was watching her feet. Bowing, she slipped them in her sleeve. Than, as she got up, she pulled them out of thin air, supposedly, juggling them with practiced ease. Suddenly, there were not only three nuts, but a cup. She adjusted easily to the extra weight, smiling at Peliopes. Using one hand, she rested the other on a rock.  
Syaoran grinned at her display, unaware that he'd managed to get on her bad side further. Suddenly, Peliopes whistled, and threw two more items at her, another cup and a spoon. She took them cooly, juggling a little faster. She yawned - her signal that Peliopes should add a few more items.  
  
" Of course." The elf grabbed a few more items as she played, and pretty soon, Sakura was juggling a mind boggling 15 items. Syaoran was staring at it all unblinking. She continued to juggle for awhile, until someone screamed. Catching all her objects, she turned around. Standing almost right in front of her, was the ugliest, and filthiest beast that she'd ever seen. Syaoran was immediately on his feet, but couldn't move any further. PELIOPES!  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He cried out.  
" She must do it on her own."  
" WHAT?! AGAINST THAT THING!"  
" She deserves a chance to try."  
  
Syaoran stood back for a second, confused. Is that what she was mad about? She didn't get a chance to save him once in a while?  
  
******  
  
Sakura was debating as well. Should she call for Syaoran? She glanced in his direction, but he seemed to be in an argument with Peliopes. Maybe he didn't care anymore. She stared at the beast sadly. She had a dagger at her belt, but what good was that? Suddenly, she looked up. It would have to do. With a great lunge, she leaped up, and dug her dagger into its side. But, the beast never screamed, never flinched. Looking down, Sakura realized it didn't move either. Tapping it, Sakura gasped. It sounded hollow. She looked down, but before she could look any further, something reached out and grabbed her. She screamed, and stabbed out. This time, there was a scream, but more human than anything.  
  
" Get away from me!" She cried out, kicking and struggling.  
  
The person let her go, and she ran, stumbling towards the crowd of people. Syaoran ran to her side, finally giving in to his instincts. She ran to him too, forgetting her anger. Something slithered out of the brush, and Sakura bit back a scream. She was an acrobat, not a fighter. From now on, she'd listen to Peliopes. Off to the side, she saw the elf woman give her a knowing glance, almost as if to see, " Now that you've had a taste, let us do our jobs." She nodded.  
  
Syaoran readied his staff, as something that was half-human, half-snake came right up to him.  
  
" Give us the girl! You have desecrated our holy land! Give us the girl as sacrifice!"  
  
******  
  
And this is where I stop. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
Forever Branded 

****** 

" You have desecrated our Holy Land! For that we require compensation!"   
" The girl! Give us the girl!"   
" Yes, the girl! Her blood will satisfy the thirst of our god!" 

Sakura reared back a little as the snake people hissed and grabbed at her with skinny, scaly arms. Syaoran beat them back with the end of his staff. She in turn reached for a dagger. Pulling her arms to her side instinctually, her fingers groped about in the hem of her pants. Nothing! Drat, after so many days of not training, she'd neglected to keep the dagger available as she'd been taught. 

" Don't worry, Sakura. I won't let them take you. They'll just have to find," He rammed a few heads, " A DIFFERENT SACRIFICE, BECAUSE THIS ONE ISN'T LEAVING UNLESS THEY PRY HER FROM MY COLD DEAD FINGERS!" 

Sakura shuddered. She couldn't help, but imagine him, dead on the floor, a lake of blood around him, as the snakes dragged her screaming away... 

" Syaoran, please, don't say things like that."   
" You're right." He muttered," After all, it's against every one of my morals to coerce someone into BELIEVING THEY CAN DO SOMETHING THEY CAN'T! Wouldn't want to have to pop their over-inflated egos now would we?" 

Tamaya grinned. She had a sword drawn, and kept glancing back and forth at Sakura, then at the snakes, ever vigilant of the movement of both. 

" That would be quite a shame." 

Peliopes and Gharen stood watching their display of heroics. Brave as it was, it was foolish to think they could defeat all of the Desert Wanderers. 

" Syaoran. Don't do anything foolhardy. It won't do you any good to provoke the Desert Wanderers."   
" Is that what they're called? Well, I won't stop them from living by their infamous personage! They can wander hither and thither as they please, as long as its nowhere within 300 lengths from Sakura!" 

The Wanderers were growing in number. The entire campsite seemed to be surrounded by writhing hills of bodies. 

" Give us the girl, or die by our tongues!"   
" Yessss! Give us the girl!!! She will appease our god!" 

Syaoran backed in closer, his skin beaded with sweat. The Wanderers slithered in closer, and he clutched the handle of the golden rod. Sakura seemed a bit dazed, but he dare not take his eyes off the Wanderers. Each time he turned his gaze, they'd scoot in closer. This seemed like a hopeless situation.

" Any minute now…"

Syaoran whirled around, eyes narrowed.

" Why are you just standing there?! They want to take Sakura away for sacrifice!"

Suddenly, Syaoran saw Peliopes grin. As her grin faded, the ground beneath them fell away, and as they fell, he heard Peliopes say:

" It's about time. Diggers have no sense of punctuality."

******

It's short, but I figure I'd meet the demand first, for I feel if I don't upload another chapter, you'll all stone me. I had a great deal of trouble with this one section, as it had a two-way fork but once I get over this little mountain, the rest of the story should run smoothly. 


	13. Chapter 12

Forever Branded  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Well, I finally got past that bump in the road. Now onto the easier part…  
  
______  
  
   Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she was dimly aware of a dark figure beside her. As her vision cleared, the intricacies of Syaoran sharpened, and she blinked as he knelt beside her - golden staff glowing a dark copper in the dim light. His head was tilted upward and she couldn't help but admire the smooth line of his jaw, clenched as it was. The bridge of his nose was taking on the long and narrow look of a man, and it unsettled her to see some resemblances of Touya in him beginning to emerge.  
  
   To cap these thoughts from budding further, Sakura joined him in staring up, since she lay on the floor this only required her to turn her head. Silhouettes of the snake-people were peering down into the pit where they'd fallen, looking to be many body lengths up, eleven or so...  
  
   " Why aren't they coming down?" Sakura clipped the last word short; afraid she'd given the snakes a good suggestion.  
  
   " You're awake." Syaoran didn't look down, but a smile crept across his face. He continued." They're afraid, I think. Of what, I'm not sure. Could be the height, or it could be the creatures that made this place."  
  
" Creatures?"  
  
" Yeah. Something must have created this. And they must still be here now. I can't believe that we'd fall such a long way and not break a single bone."  
  
   " I don't remember much of when I was falling."  
  
   " Neither do I. But, from the way we were laying on the floor, I would guess that something caught us along the way..."  
  
   " Where are Peliopes, and the others?"  
  
   " They were gone when I awoke. But, they should be back."  
  
   No sooner spoken, and Sakura heard footsteps approaching. She scrambled to her feet, swaying slightly from the rush, but steady as Peliopes emerged from the shadows, followed by several large...  
  
   " Hamsters?" Sakura blinked.  
  
   There were six of them, each ranging in height and color, but all relatively alike. They stood on all fours, but their eyes sparkled with disconcerting intelligence. A little squeal pierced the silence, followed by a tiny rolling ball of fur. Sakura caught it up in her hands, and blinked. A baby hamster!  
  
   " How cute!" She hugged the little one, only to glance at the elders. They weren't protesting.  
  
   " The diggers say they'll take us to see their ruler. Supreme Blue Jerj will allow us to pass through his kingdom, so we may continue our quest."  
  
   " Supreme Blue?"  
  
   " In the Digger's culture, blue is a rare color of fur, only the Royal Family seems to have it. In the past, they've been blessed with several generations of numerous children with blue fur. Unfortunately, this generation has not followed suit." Peliopes said this with no accusation," The little one you hold, is the youngest of the Royal Family. He is the only one with a pure blue coat. The rest of his siblings are mottled white with other colors."  
  
   The little one blinked, seeming almost to understand what Peliopes had said, but then curled up with a huge yawn, cuddled closer to Sakura. Peliopes motioned.  
  
   " Come. We must see the Supreme Blue."  
  
******  
  
The Supreme Blue stared at Sakura; more on the way she was holding his son. Sakura tried not to fidget beneath his gaze, cradling the little one like a baby human. Her fingers tickled his underbelly, and he squealed gently, gazing up at her trustingly with huge baby doe eyes. Finally, he flipped over, and clambered onto her head, making her laugh. Syaoran watched from a distance, amused by the antics. The Supreme Blue watched for a while longer, than his eyes glittered in good humor, and he nodded a greeting to Peliopes.  
  
" Greeting Supreme Blue Raej."  
  
He growled, and at first Sakura thought he was angry. But, after listening, she realized that those low throaty rumbles were his actual voice, which shouldn't have been surprising considering he was male, and fairly old. The little one forgotten, she listened to the strange exchange between Peliopes, Gharen, and the Supreme Blue.  
  
" Yes, Supreme Blue, I am fully aware of the danger. I thank you for your kind mercifulness."  
  
Something like a laugh echoed across the hall, and Sakura saw the most fearsome pair of teeth flash from within the Supreme Blue's mouth as he chortled. She looked down, and the youngster grinned at her. That was when she realized; he had a sizeable pair of fangs as well.  
  
" No wonder those Desert Wanderers backed off." Sakura murmured.  
  
" Supreme Blue, we thank you for your hospitality, but we must continue on our quest."  
  
The Supreme Blue cast a series of sorrowful coos and growls. Gharen returned a series, and the Supreme Blue growled in satisfaction.  
  
  
  
" Yes, of course, your majesty." Peliopes bowed," We will accept your offer. We are more than grateful. Thank you."  
  
With a bow, Peliopes turned and herded Sakura and Syaoran outside. Syaoran looked up.  
  
" What was that about?"  
  
" The Supreme Blue has graciously offered to house us until we recover our strength."  
  
" Oh!"  
  
Sakura turned.  
  
" In that case, I'm going to go take a bath."  
  
" I'll come with you." Syaoran murmured.  
  
An alien silence filled the room as Peliopes stared at Syaoran with a raised eyebrow. Syaoran blinked, and then caught the full meaning of what he'd said. Stupid! She's not mute anymore, so of course there's no reason for him to be there, unless he had...other reasons...Quick, save yourself or else, he murmured inwardly...  
  
" Unless of course you feel that a guard at your door is unnecessary." He added.  
  
There was a definite relief of tension, as Sakura smiled.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
Leaving that open for his interpretation. As he followed Sakura who followed a large black hamster, which scurried down the hall, he breathed a strained sigh. That was close. Why in the world had such a hint slipped out? As he contemplated it for a while, he realized that his hands were clammy. Must be warm in here.  
  
Syaoran noticed two men who'd been in the party. They smiled at Sakura. With a fierce growl, he narrowed his eyes at them as they passed. Both men frowned, backing off. Syaoran smirked in satisfaction, eyeing the back of Sakura with possessive fire…Fire…Syaoran blinked and his face grew very pale. No. It can't have been time yet. Even as this doubt fluttered in his head, he began to see the symptoms as clear as day. No…  
  
" Sakura, I'm sorry. I-I have to go. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
" What? All right."  
  
He stumbled away. It can't have been time yet...not now!  
  
******  
  
Peliopes watched Sakura approaching, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
" What's the matter, Little One? Something troubling you?"  
  
" Syaoran left while we were walking. He look...sick..."  
  
Peliopes nodded, but said nothing. The men that had met them in the hall had told her of their encounter. She knew what was happening, though Sakura would be ignorant to it. Syaoran was going through his Fire. The over- protectiveness was a major clue. Normally, when a boy went through the Fire, his parents were there to reassure him, and feed him the brews that would soothe him until he'd married. He was kept away from all women and girls, men as well, and kept solitary for a period of 3 days until the Fire had settled. Women only made the Fire grow stronger, until the poor boy found himself engulfed in it. Men fed the flames that grew from the Fire, making the boy snappish, and territorial. If aggravated pass a certain point, the only way to sate the Fire was to release it. And that, was something that Peliopes knew wasn't an option. Especially since there was no one here the right age, or species, except...Sakura. And Syaoran would more certainly die, than use her.  
  
Even if there were more girls here, Syaoran was too much of a gentleman to submit to a local brothel. Peliopes herself would sooner kill him personally, than force him to do something so utterly...revolting. Suddenly, she remembered Sakura, and turned to smile reassuringly at Sakura.  
  
" Sakura, you don't understand right now, but it's best if you leave Syaoran alone for awhile."  
  
" Why? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
" No. No. But, I feel, that the problems that he's facing will have to be dealt with alone. At least for now."  
  
" Are you sure there's no way I can help?"  
  
Peliopes grimaced as she thought of the implications of that simple offer.  
  
" No." Her answer was curt, and rather forceful," No. There is nothing you can do."  
  
******  
  
Gharen could sense tension in Peliopes. He strode up to her, his raspy voice thin.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
Peliopes didn't look up. Her voice cracked.  
  
" Keep watch of Syaoran's door. Let no one in, male, female, or Digger."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Syaoran's Fire days are approaching."  
  
Gharen was silent. He nodded. As he turned to go, Peliopes added.  
  
" Whatever happens, don't let Sakura anywhere in - for her safety, and his."  
  
******  
  
Syaoran felt his breathing come out in shuddering gasps. A fever had struck him, and restlessness plagued his mind. He took a deep breath, and sat down in a chair, feeling like a million insects were biting him all over. His mind kept wandering, and he couldn't help but struggle.  
  
The smell of women hung in the hallway, but his mind continued to search for that one scent which would satiate him. It wasn't there. A male was present, but it was confusing, because it wasn't human. There, it disappeared…his mind eased a little...  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran heard a tiny voice calling to him from the door, meekly.  
  
" Syaoran?"  
  
The fire within him burned, he could sense her before she'd entered. She could help him! She could quench the fire! He moved slowly towards her, but stopped. NO! He shook himself free of his instincts.  
  
" Syaoran, please talk to me."  
  
" G-go A-away." He managed.  
  
" Syaoran, please, if I did something wrong, please tell me..."  
  
" Sakura, y-you don't understand the danger you're in right now. LEAVE!"  
  
" Syaoran."  
  
" SAKURA!" He snarled," I AM NOT GOING TO SAY THIS AGAIN. LEAVE!"  
  
He could feel the Fire growing again, why wouldn't it stop burning?!!  
  
" GHAREN!!!" Syaoran shouted desperately. The Fire was growing.  
  
A shadow figure moved in, swooping Sakura up and away. Syaoran felt the Fire grow smaller, as she disappeared.  
  
******  
  
" What did you hope to accomplish in there?!!" Gharen growled.  
  
Peliopes held up a restraining hand, and turned to Sakura who cowered.  
  
" Sakura, we're sorry if we've scared you. But, you must realize that Syaoran's in a very…delicate position right now…"  
  
" Is he angry with me?"  
  
" No…" Peliope's eyes softened, " No. He's not angry with you. Let's just say, he has problems right now, that make him…irritable."  
  
" What kind of problems?"  
  
" I'm not at liberty to divulge them now. Let's just say they flare up every month or so, depending on the conditions."  
  
"…Oh…kind of like when a girl goes through her…"  
  
" Almost." Peliopes cut in.  
  
" Oh I see."  
  
There was a silence and then…  
  
" I didn't know boys had that…problem."  
  
Peliopes blinked, then burst into fond laughter.  
  
" No, no. Sakura, you've misunderstood. I'm making an allusion to the same situation, but," She wiped a tear away, " Not the same symptoms."  
  
Sakura blushed in embarrassment.  
  
" Oh. Forgive me."  
  
" You've committed no offense. It was an easy misconception."  
  
******  
  
Marcka pounded the arm of his throne, his young spoiled face twisted in a devilish pout.  
  
" So close…so close to acquiring my one true pleasure. AND NOW!"  
  
He turned in a fury on Praetus.  
  
" HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM?!!"  
  
" Sir, they disappeared among the Wanderers. My men were afraid…"  
  
Marcka began to rub the corners of his eyes, a mirror image of his father's younger self. Suddenly, he bolted upright.  
  
" No matter. I have a plan!"  
  
******  
  
" Split up?!!"  
  
Sakura looked about ready to cry.  
  
" Syaoran's condition is getting worse. He should have been better more than three days ago. We need to take him to an apothecary."  
  
Sakura protested vehemently.  
  
" Why can't I come?!"  
  
" As I said, the sight and scent of women can aggravate his condition. That is why you, Tamaya, and I, will be journeying onward on the quest, while Gharen and the Diggers take him to a city south of here. Alacr. It's famous for it's healers…"  
  
" But, I'm a healer! I can take care of him."  
  
" Normally, yes. But, and I stress this, women aggravate his condition. This is one situation where he's going to need a doctor that's not human."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" I can't abandon him!"  
  
" You need to continue the quest."  
  
" I don't care! It was a stupid quest - I should have seen it before. Marcka can't mediate this far out. I was free the moment I left!"  
  
Peliopes shook her head.  
  
" That would be true in most cases. But, in your case, you are not free. Marcka still watches your every move. Only as of lately, after the Digger's came, did he lose your 'scent' so to speak. But, he's going to keep hunting."  
  
" He's been tracking us?" Sakura's face went pale.  
  
" Yes. His soldiers followed you almost all the way to the Desert Wanderers. The Diggers informed me that they retreated back to Marcka. But, they'll be back."  
  
Sakura felt her heart split in two. Peliopes continued.  
  
" But, that's not the reason I wish you to continue, in fact, it would be more of a reason not to. No, the reason you must continue is because it's your destiny to take the Staff of Ledinar." 


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry about the delay. ' ^ ^  
Here's Chapter 14 which is actually Chapter 13...I should probably start naming my chapters. It's less confusing that way..  
  
This chapter is fairly short, and here's why:  
  
Ok, I got a LOT of e-mails and people asking what the Fire is. I didn't realize I'd been so cryptic about it, so I'll try to explain it better:  
  
Simply put, it's a rare condition, similar to changing into a werewolf, that's specific to this fanfic. It happens when a guy hasn't indulged the passionate side of himself for a very long time. It normally only affects boys, and usually disappears by the time their about 15.   
Symptoms: A high fever, and usually irritability and violent possessiveness.   
Only two ways to fix it: a special potion, or, the ugly solution, to find someone to satisfy his sudden lust. ( the second solution is the reason Peliopes is referring to, when she says she'd rather kill him than submit him to something so utterly revolting.)   
  
Fortunately for Syaoran, he won't have to worry about either option...there's something fishy about his case...  
******  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" I don't care about destiny. I care about the journey, and without Syaoran there, that journey is going to be a lot harder!"  
  
Peliopes listened without a word as Sakura argued. Finally, she spoke.  
  
" Sakura, he's not going to be gone forever. Just a few weeks. He needs medical attention."  
" And I know that. But, I want to be there for him. Even if he is a danger to me. I don't care."  
  
The elf despite her calm outer demeanor, was in fact, flabbergasted at this show of loyalty. She'd never seen anything even close to it in all her years of existence. It was foolish...and yet in some ways endearing.  
  
" Sakura, I don't think you understand. Syaoran is having a very difficult problem."  
  
Sakura blinked.  
  
" Is there a way to fix it without leaving?"  
" Yes...but you wouldn't like it. Trust me."  
" I'd do anything to help him."  
" TRUST ME, Sakura. There are two methods that are available. One requires he move to the Apothecary's city, to get treatment. The second can be done here, but, I would sooner kill him than have him do anything so demeaning! So understand, you will not be of much help here."  
  
" I will not stand by while he suffers! I WILL GO WITH YOU! And nothing you can do will stop me!"  
  
******  
  
They were packed and ready the next day, with Sakura. The Apothecary's city was across the sea, so the Diggers made new tunnels especially for them. Sakura was intrigued. They curled into great balls, then with a clatter, would roll towards a wall, claws extended forward. When they happened upon a stone buried deep beneath the earth, that's when their teeth were used. Using those huge incisors, they would break the rock with the force of their jaws, then continue on with their nails.  
Sakura noticed that even the little ones (she learned all five of them were named after the first sound they spoke) Gruf, Nips, Qweqwe, and Flir, were helping. But, the smallest one, little Piap, was held restrained to one side. She recognized him as the little blue one she'd been playing with when they'd first arrived.  
  
" Why won't they let Piap dig?" She asked Peliopes.  
  
Peliopes spoke softly with the two guards that restrained the little blue Digger. They murmured in soft grunts and purrs. Peliopes returned gravely.  
  
" Piap has a very serious problem with his teeth and claws. You'll noticed the others grow thick horn-like teeth. But, his, despite their size, aren't thick enough. The healers of the Digger community say it's a very rare disease, but one that could destroy the Royal Family."  
  
" Why?"  
" Piap is the only Blue heir. But, there are some in the kingdom who may question him when he tries to take the throne. They'll battle him. And as you can see, the primary weapon of this community is..."  
" Their teeth and claws..."  
" Supreme Blue Jerj is heartbroken." Peliopes looked at Sakura's sorrowful face, then continued," But he believes there is hope. His mate is pregnant again. He's hoping that this one, fates be merciful, will be blue."   
  
Sakura looked at little Piap, watching how sorrowful his eyes were. She knew exactly how he felt, being unable to assist those you know and love. She knew all too well how he felt...  
  
Sakura looked at the still figure of Syaoran on the litter carried by one of the Diggers. They'd given him a very strong herb that put him into a very deep sleep. But, even with it, he still tossed and turned, his face flushed with fever. She reached out slowly to push a lock of hair from his closed eyes. Beside him, the golden staff lay dully, as though it's glow drained away with him.  
  
" Will he die?"  
" It all depends on how quickly we get to Apothecary city."  
  
******  
  
The dark figure laughed.  
  
" Wonderful. Everything is going accordingly...come children. The Scepter awaits thee."  
  
******  
  
" Peliopes, can I speak with you a moment?"  
  
Gharen took Peliopes aside.  
  
" What is it Gharen?"  
" I've been watching that boy for some time now. There's something odd about the so-called 'Fire' he's suffering."  
" What's that?"  
" It's burning too long. Much too long...he shouldn't be suffering. The worst of it should have been over days ago."  
" Perhaps..."  
" And one other thing. The Fire doesn't drain energy, it cultivates it," Gharen preened himself in exasperation," He should be complaining about the lack of space and activity, not lying there like a dead man...it irritates me to see him so weak..."  
  
Peliopes smiled, a new light shining in her eyes.  
  
" You're fond of the boy."  
" ...I am not..."  
" ..."  
" More of them both. And it angers me to see them pulled apart."  
" There is nothing we can do, it's a fact of nature."  
" No. There is no fact of nature that can explain this Fire. He may not have an even temperament, but there should be no reason for such a long stretch. I will soon discover the reason behind this mystery."  
  
The Diggers waved solemn goodbye from the shores of the beach, as the group set sail across a darkening sea. Sakura smiled, thinking back to all the adventures they'd had since the start of this trip. Her grin grew wider as she realized that, despite the warning from the Prince, they'd gotten more help than imaginable. Her smile faded as her thoughts wandered to Syaoran, his smiling face, his soft eyes...  
  
Suddenly, she let out a scream as something brushed by her legs. She backed up, only to be staring into the puzzled expression of little Piap!  
  
" PIAP?"  
  
It squealed happily, and clambered up her side, onto her head. She laughed, picking him up and tickling.  
  
" Piap, what are you doing here," Sakura frowned," shouldn't you be at home with your parents?" 


	15. Chapter 14

Another chapter added as a bonus.  
  
******  
  
Sakura stood on the deck of the ship as it rocked slowly over the waves. Little Piap rested in her arms. Apparently, after everything had been straightened out, Piap had explained (rather adorably) that he was here with his father's permission.  
  
" How do we know he's telling the truth?" Sakura had murmured.  
" The Diggers have no concept of deception. If he says he told his father, he is telling the truth."  
  
Now, as she stood, she stroked Piap's fur in contemplation.  
  
******  
  
" What?"  
  
Peliopes paced the floor, trying to take in all that Gharen had said. The raptor repeated himself.  
  
" Someone was trying to mimic the symptoms of the Fire..."  
" Do you mean that someone INTENTIONALLY induced his Fire?"  
" It's more than that...I don't think Syaoran's ever had a Fire...I think there's something unique about him that prevents him from getting it..."  
  
Peliopes was quiet. Then...  
  
" But, he must have had it. He knew what it was...I spoke to him once before and he said he'd seen it..."  
" Seeing is not the same as having..."  
  
Gharen paused, deep in thought.  
  
" Where is Apothecary City from here?" He asked finally.  
" Only a boat ride away if we go straight to the harbor."  
" Exactly. Doesn't that seem fairly convenient? We're here, and then suddenly Syaoran is hit with an abrupt case of the Fire, the rarest sickness in the country? One that can only be treated in Apothecary City..."  
" It could happen." Peliopes said doubtfully.  
" But, not likely. The chances that he'd be a victim, is infinitely too small. Someone wants us to go to Apothecary City. So badly, that they did this..."  
" ...Is there any way we can know for sure?"  
" I believe there is..."  
  
******  
  
Sakura blinked. This was a rather strange request.  
  
" You want me to name all the herbs I know that cause, what?"  
" I want you to name all the plants and herbs you know that can cause a person to revert back to animal instincts, and that raise a person's temperature."  
  
Sakura paused, thinking back to all the different herbs.  
  
" Mistletoe, if crushed with a certain form of powdered fire, will cause hallucinations. If, on the other hand it's dropped in a pot of sulfur, it can make you burn from the inside." Sakura murmured.  
  
Peliopes nodded. That was close...but what about the energy drain? Suddenly, Sakura stood up.  
  
" What?"  
" Cherries," Sakura blinked, as if it was apparent.  
" Pardon?" Peliopes blinked also.  
" If allowed to ferment for a certain time, cherry juice can form a weak alcohol." Sakura explained frantically," If you add that to the mixture, it makes a very potent toxin."  
  
Peliopes gasped. A toxin?!  
  
******  
Cackling echoed through the darkness.  
  
" I see you've discovered my plan." The shadowy figure mused, looking through his glass at the figure of Sakura. " Yes...Fitting isn't it, little Blossom? It is your own fruit that is killing him."  
  
******  
  
" But, how?"  
  
Tamaya watched as Sakura scrambled around picking out this and that from the ship's store. The black haired girl had been keeping to herself a great deal. Now, she'd come out of solitude to comfort Sakura.  
  
" I don't know," Sakura replied," But, I should have seen it before!"  
" You didn't know. As you say, the toxin is painfully slow. You didn't know that someone would use it...leastwise on Syaoran."  
  
Sakura carefully began to crush her herbs, putting the mixture into a cloth. Running clean water through it into a bowl, she looked at the liquid that was the result. It sparkled with a golden color. Sakura took a taste, then suddenly began to gag softly. Tamaya reached out to touch her, but she backed off as Sakura motioned her to stop. Her breath came out in little hiccups, as she wiped her mouth with a cloth.  
  
" I'm alright," Sakura said, answering Tamaya's worried expression with a shake of her head and a grimace," I'll never be able to get used to that."  
" Bitter?"  
" Very. It's done." Sakura looked up. " I just hope it's not too late."  
" How much does he need?"  
" Only a drop. I think that's all he'll be able to swallow."  
  
******  
  
Sakura reached out to touch Syaoran head. It was wet from sweat, and his face was pale.  
  
" He looks so weak." Sakura looked ready to cry.  
" The toxin has taken a great deal out of him."  
  
Carefully, she pried his mouth open softly, pouring a small quantity of the liquid into his mouth. Immediately, his eyes tightened into a grimace.  
  
" He's not swallowing it!" Sakura looked around desperately.  
" Make him!"  
  
Sakura looked around, then suddenly reached her head over and kissed him! The shock of it made him swallow it all in a gulp. She held for a second, then pulled away as he shot upright, gagging. She looked at him cautiously as he leaned against the bed frame, the pale complexion gone. Tamaya was grinning at her.  
  
" Interesting method. Of course you could have just held his nose closed."  
" True," Sakura blushed, grimacing at the taste of the medicine on her lips.  
" I'd hope you don't use this method with every patient." Tamaya raised an eyebrow.  
" Actually...I've never used it before. This was the first." Sakura mumbled, her face growing very red.  
  
Syaoran continued to lean against the frame silently, until Sakura reached out a cautious hand to touch him.  
  
" Syaoran? Syaoran are you all right?"  
  
For a moment, she was afraid he'd died in the shock. 'Oh, I should have just held his nose!' Suddenly, she heard a sound like a half sigh, half groan.  
  
" Where am I? Ugh," He winced as he licked his dry lips," Tastes like fertilizer..."  
  
Sakura laughed and hugged him.  
  
******  
  
^ ^ I couldn't resist. Not the best first kiss, but I think it's an interesting start, no? 


	16. Chapter 15

Just a few changes to this chapter to clear it up a bit.  
Ooooo...someone figured out Tamaya's part in this, huh? Well, the sad part is, Gharen and Peliopes have to leave...the good news is, someone we thought wasn't coming back, IS.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
******  
  
Sadly, Syaoran hadn't remembered anything after he'd left her in that hallway. This was blamed partly on the hallucinary effects of the toxin. Sakura slumped down across her hammock, and for the first time in a very long time, pulled out the locket with her little figure in it. Her fingers caressed the two light people. She smiled sadly. Her first kiss had been nothing like the locket portrayed.  
  
" An interesting trinket..."  
  
Sakura snapped it shut as Gharen entered from the shadow of the doorway.  
  
" Faerie made?"  
  
Sakura nodded silently, putting the locket back under her tunic.  
  
" Peliopes wanted me to tell you about the Staff. She says that since Syaoran is healed, there is no reason to go to Apothecary City. We'll therefore go around the continent, and touch down in a port in Khelav, home of the Roam."  
" Roam?"  
" There is a priestess there who can be of some assistance to you."  
" You say, that as if you're not continuing with us."  
  
Gharen didn't answer, but made himself comfortable on the floor. Sakura smiled - the patchwork of skin and scale seemed almost natural in the dim light.  
  
" The Staff of Ledinar is said to be an accursed object. It was rumored to have been created by a vengeful Sorceress, after her children were taken by a neighboring Overlord. It was given to the Overlord as a gift, and changed him into a shadow. He is supposed to now reside in the Dark Forest, where we just left."  
" But, if the Staff is there, why are we going away from it?"  
" ...The Staff itself is not there, though many thought it was. But, the key to finding the Staff is there." Gharen frowned," That toxin was no accident. It was a message. And there are only a few people I can think of that have the resources, or the ingredients available. The Overlord is one of them. He can see us as we travel. Therefore we must seem like we are losing the trail, and go around a different route."  
" Oh."  
  
They were silent, when finally Sakura asked," What does it look like?"  
  
" The Staff? I don't know. Only the Overlord, and the Sorceress who created it have ever laid eyes on it."  
  
Sakura nodded, and giggled as little Piap crawled up on top of Gharen. The raptor had grown very obviously attached to the little Digger, constantly fussing over it, preening it like a mother cat, and letting it sleep in the nook between it's leg and body. Now, it bounded around, a little fuzzy ball that never seemed to stop. It halted in front of Sakura, grinning foolishly, it's fangs gleaming.   
  
" I don't understand why the Supreme Blue would allow his only blue son to come with us on this journey."  
" Jerj is a peculiar sort. He worries about strange things like color and hereditary trivia, but never seems at all disturbed about his son's safety."  
  
Little Piap rolled about, pretending to scratch tunnels into the floor.  
  
" All right, little one." Gharen scolded," You must sleep now. A tunnel on the ship will not be welcome."  
  
Sakura laughed as the Raptor pushed Piap out the door, following slowly. She heard the faint tap-tap of claws receding down the hallway, then all was silent. Her smile faded, and she carefully picked up the candle on the bedside shelf. With great care, she walked out into the hallway, down three doors, and knocked on the fourth one.  
  
" Come in."  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, then walked in.  
  
******  
  
Syaoran smiled at the new arrival.  
  
" Sakura!"  
" Hi," She awkwardly entered, and sat at the foot of the bed, He was sitting upright, polishing his staff, as usual.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a while, broken only by the hiss of wax dripping on the cold floor.  
  
" I'm sorry." He said suddenly.  
  
She looked up.  
  
" For what?"  
" You've been doing a lot of stuff for me lately. I'm sorry. I just wish I could repay you for all the trouble."  
  
Sakura blushed. She should be the one apologizing. He'd done so much for her, she felt even what she'd done for him seemed...inadequate.  
  
" No trouble."  
  
They were silent for awhile. Finally, Sakura got up, and slowly made her way towards the door.  
  
" I'll see you later Syaoran."  
  
Suddenly, little Piap rushed into the room, running up onto the bed. Sakura giggled, and tried to pick him up, but he'd firmly attached himself to Syaoran's leg, squeaking little purrs.  
  
" I guess he wants to make friends. I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Syaoran laughed as Sakura left, picking up the hamster, who only gave him huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Hi, little fellow," He scratched Piap's belly, and sat back thinking.  
  
Piap rolled back over, and looked up at Syaoran, cocking his head to oneside. Syaoran, only continued to stroke his head, thinking back to his dreams...   
  
~  
  
" Welcome to Roam!"  
  
It was the next morning, and the group had finally reached the port at Khelev. They'd hiked up to the cliffside, and Sakura looked up as Peliopes stretched her arms out towards the distances. Everywhere she looked, desert stretched around her. Suddenly, she saw what looked like a moving cloud of dust.  
  
" What's that?"  
" That's the main city of ."  
  
As the dust cloud moved closer, she realized that what she was looking at was a city atop of a huge...moving rock?!  
  
" That's a Caskeg." Gharen explained.  
" A what?"  
" A huge turtle. The city's built on top of it..."  
  
Suddenly, a cry went up. Little Piap was running towards the turtle!  
  
" Get him back!" Peliopes cried.  
  
Sakura raced after him, Syaoran following behind. Suddenly, she heaved herself up, and threw herself at the Digger. Wrapping her arms around it, she picked it up. But, almost as suddenly, something picked her up as well!  
  
" Auggh!!"  
  
Sakura felt herself dragged beneath the sand.  
  
" SAKURA!"  
  
Syaoran raced as fast as he could, only to see Sakura disappear beneath the ground.  
  
" SAKURA!!" Syaoran looked around wildly. Suddenly, something snaked at him too.  
  
******  
  
Sakura held her breath as something wrapped around her waist...suddenly, she she felt her mouth open in a scream of pain as something punctured her. Sand poured in as she was pushed with great force upwards. Suddenly, she was in the air! Spitting sand, she saw Syaoran far below, and what seemed to be a huge tentacle trying to swat him flat. Another tentacle was around her like a thick creeper vine, and was trying to squeeze the life out of her. A large claw tipped the end, and it was this that had opened a nice wound in her hip. She screamed as it hurled her towards the ground.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran looked up frantically, it was trying to pound her to a pulp! Having warded off his attacker, he took off to save Sakura. Halting beneath her, he took his staff and jammed it into the base of the tentacle. It shuddered, and he pressed harder. There was a great rumble, and suddenly, the tentacle unraveled. Sakura fell, right into Syaoran's waiting arms. He carried her away, Piap running behind him. The group had reached a ridge, and just as they touched it, the sands began to drain away, almost like they were in a huge bucket with a hole at the bottom.  
  
" What is that?!"  
  
Peliopes looked on.  
  
" Those are the feeding tentacles for the Caskeg."  
  
Sakura looked up. As the sands cleared, she could see the bottom of the turtle. There were no flippers, but what seemed like a mass of huge snakes. The tentacles propelled it around, grasping at everything within it's reach.  
  
" The Caskeg is constantly on the move, searching for a mate. It stops every half hour or so to send out a mating call, and to feed."  
  
No sooner said, then the tentacles all withdrew into the shell. Out of the front, came a huge turtle head, which opened its mouth and let out a loud rumbling bellow. There was silence for a moment, and then, there was an answering cry from far to the north.  
  
" How are we going to get there?"  
" There should be a trolley line any minute..."  
  
Something flew from the turtle towards them, imbedding itself inches from Gharen's head. It was an arrowhead, attached to a thick cable. Something puttered towards them on that cable.  
  
" Our trolley."  
  
  
Syaoran murmured something to Sakura, who nodded and got up. He tore off both sleeves of the tunic he wore, wrapping it around her waist. The trolley operator rushed to her aid, much to Syaoran's annoyance - not because he was being a gentleman, but because he shoved past everyone to do it.  
  
" Oh, miss! Here!"  
  
Syaoran glared a warning at the operator, but the boy only gave him a once over, followed by a triumphant grin. He escorted Sakura to a seat up front, leaving the rest of the group at the back. Syaoran was practically bristling, as the operator touched her leg gently - he wasn't hurt, so why did he have to use her for a brace to get up?! His distaste grew to venom, as he saw the boy wink at her. If it weren't for Peliopes sudden hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sheath his talons, he probably would have bashed in that harlot's head. Yes, harlot. The boy looked so ridiculously feminine, that would be the only word to describe him.  
  
" I have some cream here, just for the occasion." Syaoran could feel his face grow very red, but it wasn't from embarassment," Got to watch out for that Caskeg."  
  
The boy reached out to apply some, but Sakura pushed his hand away firmly.  
  
" I can do it myself." She said simply.  
" But, really Miss, I'd be happy to..."  
" I CAN DO IT MYSELF." Her eyes narrowed very suddenly, a glare that could pierce a shield.  
" Of course." He bowed, then handed her the cream, Syaoran smirking at his retreating back. Point score.  
  
******  
  
Sakura never trusted that boy for a second. His eyes were never on her face, constantly twitching. Nothing like Syaoran. When he spoke, his gaze was always on you. This cad seemed to be talking to her legs rather than to her - if he planned on winning anyone that way, he should go find a colony of storks. They certainly wouldn't care if he stared at their legs or not.  
  
She was very much relieved when he went away, and Syaoran came to join her. The boy hadn't lied about one thing - the cream worked wonders. Almost immediately, the gash disappeared, almost as if it had never been there to start. She looked at it, then carefully slipped it into her bag. Could come in handy some day.  
  
" So how long have you two been together?"  
  
Sakura blinked. Oh. The boy again. He had this curious look on his face. She was tempted to say she was engaged already, but a voice beat her to the punch...  
  
" We'll be married in the next Autumn."  
  
******  
  
Syaoran smirked as he saw the boy pale. Sakura's face was a different color too, red as rose blood, but he noticed she didn't make any move to protest. Just to add to the tension, Syaoran had to stopper a sharp breath of surprise as Sakura leaned her head into his shoulder, smiling winningly.  
  
" Yes. For we love each other dearly."  
  
******  
  
Tamaya had to put a hand over her mouth, to keep the smile from breaking the moment. They were so believable. The trolley operator ignored them after that. He kept stammering to himself afterward, keeping his eyes towards the front of the trolley. A sudden thought - but was it all really just an act? Sakura didn't seem to mind using Syaoran for a head rest, and he didn't seem to be complaining either.  
  
" That's probably as close as they'll get to saying anything." Gharen remarked, reading her face," For now."  
  
The trolley came to a halt, and the boy bid each passenger farewell, ignoring Sakura and Syaoran. They didn't seem to care. They were somewhat caught up in their little charade. But, the moment was broken as Piap ran up, whining in apology. Sakura only smiled, pulling free of Syaoran's hand, and picking up the Digger.  
  
" Silly. No, I'm fine. Just be careful next time."  
  
******  
Haha. That's good. Not much movement in the "questing" sense, but, oh well. Get that in next time. 


	17. The Prince's Tower

My goodness! I haven't updated since August! Those teachers really know how to load on the homework...I've been extra busy lately. But, I've managed to sneak in a few minutes to pop this next chapter up. I'm sorry, it's not long, but I figure any more time, and there'll be a mutiny on my hands. I've also put up a story I've been typing on and off. Indefatigable.  
  
******  
  
Tamaya had been noticing something, in the way of Peliopes and Gharen. The closer the group got to the center of the city, the farther away they seemed to be walking. Almost as if they were trailing behind on purpose.  
  
" Peliopes!" She called, causing the group to stop," Where are you going?"  
  
The elf looked up startled, but calmly replied," Gharen and I have a bit of business to do. You go on ahead to the Prince's Tower."  
  
Tamaya nodded, running to catch up with her two young friends. The closer she got to the center of the city the more apprehensive she felt. There were rumors of the monarch that ruled here. Rumors that he could read minds. Rumors, that he knew everyone's secrets...She stopped as Sakura and Syaoran stopped. They were looking up in awe, and she found herself looking up in awe as well.  
  
The Prince's Tower.  
  
******  
  
On the outside it was a monstrous building, taller than it was wide, made entirely of black obsidian. But, on the inside, it was amazingly spacious. The walls were a definite contrast here, a light cream color, almost like a dull pink pearl. Sakura held her breath, automatically keeping closer to Syaoran's side. His staff was compact at the moment, but within easier reach than any of the guards' weapons. Or enemy's.  
  
Sakura seemed to notice how big their group actually was for the first time. Peliopes and Gharen had brought along a few of their camp companions, and these figures now kept their faces stolid, hands hovering around daggers and assorted other weapons.  
  
They walked three more steps down a narrow pearl marble hall, before emerging in an even larger room with a flowing staircase at the far end. A man stood at the top, dark as the obsidian. He held a great rod in the shape of a dark ringed sun making him all the more imposing. But, his next move surprised them.  
  
" Syaoran," His voice a drawl of amusement," Do you not recognize your old friend after such a short time? Shame on you..."  
  
Syaoran stopped, a perplexed look on his face. The figure smiled, then turned to Sakura.  
  
" Saku. You surely recognize me. You've grown some."  
  
Sakura blinked in surprise.  
  
" Eriol?"  
  
******  
  
" They told me you'd been executed!" Syaoran yelled.  
" No, actually, Syaoran they just looked a bit smug. We just interpreted it as-" Sakura started.  
" Yes, yes," Syaoran waved it off bitterly, and Sakura didn't push it further.  
  
" Actually, I was. In a way." Eriol murmured.  
  
Both children gave their friend a confused look. Syaoran found himself grinning some beneath his frown. Ironic as it seemed. Sakura had such an incredible face...  
  
" What do you mean?"  
" Well," Eriol started," I remember being led to the gallows, and standing on the platform..."  
  
Eriol wove an incredible story, of how, as they were pushing the lever that would end his life, he'd spoken a few words to the crowd. They'd been so moved by his soliloquy that they began to protest his execution. But, the executioner was not moved, and pulled the lever...  
  
" I actually blacked out after that. I don't remember much of what happened, only that when I woke, I was back home...here."  
" This is your home?"  
" Yes."  
" YOU'RE THE PRINCE???"  
" Yes."  
" ...You're the prince?" Syaoran repeated.  
  
Eriol laughed, a rich sound, much more regal than what Syaoran was used to. This was all too much. Suddenly, Eriol turned to Tamaya who'd been very quiet since she'd arrived.  
  
" But, I've been very rude, for it seems you've made a new friend and we've not been introduced."  
  
Eriol bowed, a flowing gesture that only added to the magnificence of the garb. Tamaya blushed.  
  
" You are the fairest face I've seen in a long time."  
  
Tamaya's face felt hot...but it wasn't the compliment...  
  
" Have we met before?" Eriol's pleasant smile turned to a puzzled frown.  
" N-No." Tamaya stammered, looking down at her hands.  
  
******  
  
" I see." Eriol said after listening to Syaoran's story. It was a fairly long one, from the time that they'd started to the time it'd come to a close, four hours had passed." Well, you've certainly had quite a journey."  
  
He stood up smoothly, motioning behind him.   
  
" But, we will discuss it more tomorrow. In the meantime you should all get some rest."  
  
Almost as soon as he'd spoken, servants appeared at their sides, waiting to usher them to their accomodations. As they were to be led away, Tamaya twisted around.  
  
" Wait! What about our friends? Peliopes...Gharen?"  
" Their journey lies elsewhere. I will be accompanying you from now on."  
  
****** 


	18. Preservation is A Hard Choice, But A Loy...

******  
  
Sakura woke feeling refreshed, and turned to find Syaoran gazing at her curiously.  
  
" Augh!" She bolted upright, blinking startled.  
" Sorry," he said, getting up from his seat; he'd been awake hours before and had just returned to check on her.  
  
" Syaoran," She smiled after collecting her wits," What's going on?"  
  
He laughed and replied," Everyone's getting ready to leave."  
" What?!"  
  
She flew towards her closet to grab something else to wear. Syaoran turned around patiently, as the sounds of her footsteps receded into the bathroom.  
  
" You don't need to rush, they've just started dressing themselves." He called after her.  
" Why didn't anyone come to get me earlier?!" She panicked.  
" You were sleeping so fitfully." He added under his breath," I didn't have the heart to."  
" Well, don't hesitate next time," She shouted back," I don't want to get any special treatment. Just shove me into some cold water if you have to!"  
" I wouldn't!" Syaoran whipped around startled.  
" I was just joking," Sakura laughed, walking out in a modest muslin dress. She twirled around," So, what do you think?"  
  
Syaoran blushed; he'd known her this long and still couldn't control his heart," Wonderful."  
" Thanks." She grinned, then slipped on a pair of shoes before tugging at his arm. " Come on."  
  
****  
  
" Oh, you look absolutely splendid," Tamaya cooed," It's nice to see that dress fits."  
  
Sakura looked up confused.  
  
" This was yours?"  
" Oh, no. I made it for you."  
" You MADE THIS?" Sakura looked down in wonder.  
  
Tamaya smiled sweetly. She really was the complete opposite of her sister. Syaoran felt his gaze automatically wander to Sakura's face, and he did his best to avoid looking as though he were looking at her. Suddenly, Eriol appeared, dressed in something much plainer than the regal uniform he'd worn before.  
  
" You look like your old self," Syaoran still couldn't get used to the fact that THIS was the Eriol he'd known. So much older...and a Prince!  
  
" Thanks." Eriol glanced briefly at each of his companions," Are we set?"  
  
Syaoran laughed, and with that they parted the Prince's Tower, Syaoran with his staff tucked safely in the breast pocket of his new tunic, Tamaya with several daggers stowed in various places, and Sakura fiddling with her reed flute. Eriol didn't look armed, but Syaoran knew better then to believe his friend helpless. Eriol had a mysterious way of making a weapon appear out of thin air, concealed so well that you'd never guess he was the strongest one amongst them.  
  
" Where do we head now?"  
" Well, we could go to town to pick up supplies, or we could..."  
  
" AH HA!"  
  
The group whirled around, and Sakura gave a horrified gasp, at the same moment that Syaoran growled and pulled his staff free. Tamaya's face went pale as a ghost, and Eriol narrowed his eyes.  
  
" What trick is this?" He murmurred.  
  
In front of them was none other than...Sakura? How could there be two of them...  
  
" You won't get away, copy!" This one screamed," I won't let you take my friends from me!"  
  
Syaoran looked confused from one Sakura to the other. How did this happen? Eriol seemed to concentrate on them both for awhile, then growled in frustration.  
  
" One of them is releasing a magical cloud that's covered them both. I can't tell who's the real one and who's not."  
  
" I'm real, Syaoran!" The Sakura beside them pleaded.  
" No, she's not! I'm the real one." The other countered.  
" It's an impass," Eriol murmurred," We can't tell who is who..."  
  
Suddenly both Sakuras realized something in the same instance, and grabbed Syaoran on either end.  
  
" I won't let you have him!"  
" Let him go, you fake!"  
  
Syaoran groaned aloud and pulled himself free to stare them both in the face. They were completely identical, from the scars on their throats down to their clothes, which was a little disturbing.  
  
" All right," Eriol murmurred," We'll just have to take this to a Justice then."  
  
Tamaya seemed startled by this suggestion, but kept quiet. Both Sakura's were puzzled.  
  
" What's a Justice?"  
  
******  
  
" STEP FORWARD YE MORTALS AND FACE THE JUSTICE!"  
  
A woman with a white cloak stood beside the great statue of a king; seemingly the speaker for this great behemoth. In one hand he held a giant scale, in the other a great sword.  
  
" SPEAK YOUR PLEA TO THE JUSTICE!"  
  
Eriol stood forward, presenting the two Sakuras.  
  
" One of these girls is the true owner of their face, the other is a fraud. We wish to discover the identity of the true girl."  
  
The woman seemed to pause listening for a moment, then shook her head.  
  
" THE EYE OF THE JUSTICE IS CLOUDED! WE CANNOT SEE THE TRUTH!"  
  
Eriol nodded and turned to Syaoran.  
  
" They base many of their decisions on magic too. But, this deceiver is clever and has masked both themself and Sakura."  
  
Suddenly, the woman turned to both Sakuras.  
  
" THERE IS ANOTHER MATTER YOU WISHED TO HAVE ADDRESSED."  
  
Both of them blinked. How did she know?  
  
" THERE IS A DOUBLE CLAIM UPON THIS BOY," She pointed at Syaoran," ONE THAT CANNOT EXIST IN A BALANCED WORLD."  
  
Syaoran suddenly found himself dragged back and placed on a platform.  
  
" What are you doing?!" He cried.  
" IN THEIR HEARTS THERE IS NOT ONLY A CLAIM TO THEIR FACE, BUT TO YOUR HEART. THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. THEREFORE THE JUSTICE WILL DETERMINE THE TRUTH."  
  
She turned to both girls.  
  
" Do either of you have proof of your claim?"  
  
Both Sakuras shook their heads, and Syaoran sighed...things couldn't get any worse.  
  
" VERY WELL, THEN. THE JUSTICE WILL COME TO A DECISION MOMENTARILY. PLEASE WAIT."  
  
Eriol sighed, looking at Tamaya.  
  
" This could get ugly."  
" I know." She turned to him, suddenly," I mean...I've heard of the way his justice works."  
" I see." Eriol looked at her suspiciously.  
  
" THE JUSTICE HAS DECIDED!" The woman turned to them," BECAUSE WE CAN NOT DETERMINE THE TRUE FACE, WE HAVE DECIDED THE BOY WILL BE DIVIDED INTO TWO EQUAL SECTIONS SO THAT BOTH MAY LAY CLAIM!"  
  
Tamaya gasped in horror.  
  
" No, you can't do that!"  
  
" THE JUSTICE HAS DECIDED! HE WILL BE DIVIDED SO THAT BOTH MAY LAY CLAIM!"  
  
Syaoran looked up horrified as the great sword slowly began to lower towards him, its blade gleaming in the day. Slowly he turned towards the two Sakuras, pleading for someone to intervene. Glancing into both sets of jade green eyes, he found one set seemed to anticipate his demise, while the other...Suddenly, he knew the truth...  
  
" I know who the real Sakura is! I know!" He turned towards the woman," Please stop! I can tell you who the real Sakura is!"  
  
But, the woman only glanced at him sadly.  
  
" Many will say things to preserve their own life. But, it will affect the balance of things. I cannot allow that. I'm sorry."  
  
Syaoran struggled against his bindings.  
  
" There must be some way!" He cried desperately," Any way!"  
" There are none."  
  
Abruptly, one Sakura finally flew forward with an uttered cry of despair and dropped to her knees before the woman.  
  
" Please don't kill him!" She lowered her head for a moment, before raising it again," I respectfully withdraw my claim on him."  
  
" YOU WOULD GIVE UP YOUR CLAIM ON THIS BOY?" The woman narrowed her eyes," WHY? WOULDN'T THAT ONLY PROVE THINGS IN FAVOR OF YOUR COUNTERPART?"  
  
" I don't care." Sakura said softly, tears pouring down her face," I couldn't bear losing him this way. Not like this."  
  
" BUT WOULDN'T YOU RATHER HAVE A PART OF HIM FOR YOURSELF, RATHER THEN NONE OF HIM AT ALL?"  
  
" I love him because he's alive," Sakura gritted her teeth," And I-I...I couldn't bear it if he died for something so petty as this. If it means he'll be alive and well...I'll give up everything."  
  
" YOU REALIZE THAT IN MAKING THIS CHOICE, YOU ARE RESCINDING YOUR CLAIM THAT YOU ARE THE TRUE SAKURA!"  
  
" Then, I'll do that," A lump grew in her throat, and she managed in a strangled voice," Spare him, and do with me as you see fit. I don't care. Only, let him live."  
  
The other Sakura whooped joyously, smiling in triumph.  
  
" YOU SEE!" She cried out," I told you she was the fake! I WAS RIGHT!"  
  
But, there was a long silence, as the woman tilted her head to listen to the words of the statue. When it seemed that an eternity had passed, the woman suddenly looked down with a smile.  
  
" You have passed the test."  
  
With a sweep of her hand, a mist closed around the true deceiver, who suddenly disappeared with a surprised scream.  
  
" The Justice saw your need to preserve Syaoran's life, as an act of one who wishes to save a loved one. Because the other was willing to allow the sacrifice, the Justice sees that she was of a cruel heart, with no obvious connections to this boy. Both of you are free to leave."  
  
Syaoran's manacles unclasped, and he ran to Sakura's side, comforting her softly as she cried in relief.  
  
" Shh...I'm fine now, Sakura. Thanks to you."  
" A happy ending," Tamaya replied, though her mind seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
Eriol walked to the woman in the white cloak, standing beside her as she watched the two reunited lovers with a smile.  
  
" Is this truly how the Justice works?" He asked," Or is there more to you, than meets the eye?"  
  
The woman looked down at her hands, then heaved a sigh.  
  
" There are few in this world who would accept the idea of a woman as a Justice. One would sooner believe that statues can judge."  
" What made you change your mind about killing Syaoran?"  
" I never would have killed him. It was all a test."  
" I see."  
" I've made mistakes many times. Once before, there was a case that was nearly similar."  
" Really..." Eriol frowned.  
" Yes. But, I made a terrible mistake then. I vowed never to repeat that mistake. It was very similar, almost frighteningly so," The woman murmurred," In fact, I believe one of the participants is among you now."  
  
The woman looked at Tamaya. Eriol smiled as he threw a glance at Tamaya." No, actually, milady...there are two of those participants here."  
  
******  
  
Oooh...mysterious connection between Eriol and Tamaya, what could it be??? 


End file.
